Gamera: Guardian of the Universe (Monsterverse Story 5)
by calebshane1219
Summary: After many years of rest, Gamera is forced out of hibernation once again when his old rival known as Gyaos comes to harm the Earth. This Gyaos isn't an ordinary one, it is the long awaited alpha of their kind. Gamera had waited for him to arrive for millions of years, a young girl is forced to change her ways by the villainous Alan Jonah and his organization, can Gamera save us...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is the fifth entry in my custom made Monsterverse. I highly suggest you read the last four stories in the series before you read this one in order to get a better understanding of the universe that I am building. If not, please enjoy this second entry in the Gamera series in this universe. Enjoy, Gamera: Guardian of the Universe. **

* * *

"After the great overworld civil war, one titan remained standing. A gigantic shelled beast known as Gamera, he was the guardian of the Earth. He defended it from threats from outside and in, one of them being a creature known to us as Gyaos. The fallen angel wasn't alone, as several other hordes of him came down upon the Earth to wreak havoc, but neither of them posed a threat to Gamera. None of them stood at his size, there was no known alpha of the Gyaos. Or the world has yet to see it.." - Hollow Earth Tablet number 7

* * *

(Gamera: Guardian of The Universe)

The year was 2025, several years after Gamera had made his great appearance in North Carolina to combat against Barugon, the year was 1988 when he appeared to the modern world. Now that it was 2025, the world began to get a better understanding of these beasts, these titans that roamed our Earth.

(Chapter 1: Welcome to Monarch)

It was somewhere in Siberia in the country of Russia, where the grass was green and the rivers weren't frozen, where snow wasn't all over the ground, and where the trees were brown and visibly beautiful green leaves were the things that covered them, not the white blanket of snow. It was also where several mountains stood, a Monarch establishment had been built around the foot of one of the mountains. The mountain had been hollowed out by a massive meteor in which had struck it back in 1993, strangely enough, a bright teal glow was shining from within the hollowed mountain, it would pulsate with great power in the hours of the night.

The Monarch facility in which had been built at the foot of this certain mountain was around the size of a small town, they knew that the last thing that came from space, was Ghidorah, and the whole world felt what he could do, so they were studying whatever the thing was within the mountain. G-team member Kenny Anderson, and his partner Laura Belinsky, had visited the mountain top the night before, they were explaining what this thing was. Monarch had only recently built the establishment at the mountain at the end of 2020, so the base wasn't old at all.

Kenny, like his father, was fascinated by these giant beasts of the ancient times. Ken was drawn to Gamera mostly, though his time viewing him was very brief, the memories of the great turtle titan forever remained in his head. Kenny was told stories of Gamera, how massive he was, how much of a protector he was, but Kenny was more drawn to Godzilla. He felt that Godzilla was the king of all titans and he didn't like these stories of Gamera overshadowing Godzilla's tales. Once Kenny learned about Monarch, he instantly joined the club.

Over in America, Michaels, the deputy who lost his best beloved friend to the beastly Barugon back in 1988, was explaining who Robertson was to his grandson, Carson Michaels. The two had watched many tapes from back in the past.

"Damn, it is a shame you lost him. I would have liked to meet him." Carson said with a sigh, he suddenly felt his grandpa's pain. Michaels was nodding his head with a look of regret on his face, he still felt like he was missing an important part in his life.

"So, please listen to me. When you are fully grown, I want you to go out into the world and discover these titans. Join Monarch, just please do it for me. Can you do something that I never brought myself to do, do it for Robertson. It is too late for me to do such things, I am old, I am weary. I don't want to get caught up in another situation like how it was in '88." Michaels pleaded, wanting his grandson to do something that he never did in his life.

"Why didn't my father do it?" Carson asked, Michaels looked to the carpet floor and sighed, his head hanging down.

"He got caught up in love with his woman, he loves her dearly. It is her before everything else Carson, I want you to grow up to be extraordinary."

It was then that Carson understood, he had a destiny even though he never desired to become a member of Monarch. He looked to the ground, and then back up at his grandpa with a smile.

"I'll do it, I won't let ya down old chap." Carson said playfully, patting his grandfather on the shoulder with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, back in Siberia, Kenny was going through the files of all the creatures on the Titan List. They used a special device known as the Orca, a thing used to calm down monsters or slightly communicate with them, it only worked with a few of them. He noticed a few monster names as he flipped through the tablet. There was Titanus Scylla, Titanus Kong, Titanus Methuselah, Titanus Gojira, Titanus Mosura, Titanus Rodan, and Titanus Gamera.

Among those names, Gamera stood out to Kenny. He was told about him as a child by his father, though he never got to truly know his name. He was simply described as a giant turtle by Ken, his father.

"Uhh. Mark, can you describe to me what this Gamera is?" Kenny asked, looking over at Mark Russel in whom standing nearby.

"Gamera? A giant snapping turtle, first seen in the North Carolina mountains back in 1988. That is all we currently know. We only have a few pictures, by a few I mean five pics."

Kenny shrugged his shoulders once he heard Mark Russel explain what Gamera was to him, if he was just a large snapping turtle, he didn't really care. After all Gamera couldn't shoot a radioactive beam or turn into a burning behemoth… Or so he thought.

"You know, my father told me about Gamera as a kid. Described him in the same way that you did, except that he could fly apparently. Big as a skyscraper or something along those lines.." Kenny said, before he began to imagine what Gamera was to his father at those times, Ken told Kenny of a memory he had of Gamera when he was thirteen years old in 1988.

(1988)

The city of Charlotte was clouded in smoke, the streets were glowing due to fires that were lit earlier because of Barugon's rampage. He stood on the street, looking for his mother, tugging and calling for first responders for help. In all of the floating ash and smoke, loud police sirens and ambulance alarms were heard echoing off the large buildings and skyscrapers.

"Hey, somebody!" Ken called, desperately looking around for his parents, he woke up when Barugon first made his arrival, his parents weren't in the room when he awoke.

"Ken!" A female voice called, it was his mother, she was calling from somewhere down the street. The thirteen year old teen scrambled down the road, coughing due to the smoke, covering his face up with his arms.

"Thank God.." Ken said to himself, his father then called out for him. His parent's voices were getting louder, which meant to Ken that he was getting closer. After a few more seconds of walking, he noticed their silhouettes thanks to the glowing fires.

"Oh Ken, I'm sorry that we left you in the room. We didn't know this would happen!" His mother, Helen, cried, pulling Ken into her arms and hugging him.

"That's fine, you're okay." Ken said, not wanting to be angry at his parents, what if they had important matters to take care of? Deep down inside though, Ken was shaken up badly by Barugon's attack, and how Ken had to watch every second of it unfold through his window.

Then the ground shook violently, startling all three of them. Then came another thunderous boom, and another. They looked around frantically, trying to figure out what was happening. They took cover behind a car in a parallel parking position, although it wouldn't offer much protection.

Ken peeked his head out from behind the car, his jaw dropped, and his head slowly looked up to see a massive foot slammed down onto the street, cracking and breaking apart the asphalt of the road. It was Gamera, hunting for Barugon. The teen could hear the beasts loud breathing, sounding like a great wind shooting out from the nostrils.

"It's him, that turtle thing!" Ken shouted, sounding quite happy to see Gamera, pointing at it with excitement.

(End daydreaming sequence)

Kenny snapped out of his daydreaming all of a sudden, he then placed the tablet down, and got back to work. His job was to monitor the titans when the G-Team wasn't needed for defense.

As he monitored the titans through satellite camera feeds over Skull Island, he continued to wonder about Godzilla especially.

"With all these titans that live underwater, how do you track them?" Kenny asked, Laura was quick to respond.

"We use a submarine, we use radars and other tech to track them. Quite fascinating if you ask me."

Kenny snickered at Laura's answer, he found that a simple submarine was ridiculous to track down these gigantic monsters from bygone eras.

"Heh! A submarine, don't make me laugh. We'd be Godzilla's rubber ducky in the bath if we are to use a submarine of all things."

Another young woman was quick to respond to Kenny's smartass answer to Laura's explanation.

"No, we use a submarine on steroids. We call it the USS Atragon, do you know the Argo?" The woman said with a slight laugh.

"Uh.. Yeah, the Argo. Ain't it that ship that Jason rode with his buddies in Jason and the Argonauts?" Kenny again jokes.

"Oh leave it at that, honey, you're talking to an idiot!" Mark Russel growled, the young woman speaking to Kenny was Madison Russel, who now worked for Monarch in place of Emma Russel.

Madison Russel was the youngest member in Monarch aside from Kenny, this was Kenny's third year with the organization, and his 2nd year as captain of the G-Team. Kenny was known to screw around and joke, while Madison acted more serious, but she was the master of pulling pranks.

Suddenly, Kenny's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. As he pulled the phone out, he discovered that he got an email from Monarch Outpost 60, it was located in Antarctica. Outpost 61 was destroyed in 2019 when Ghidorah was released by Alan Jonah. Since then, strange gigantic feces had been showing up on the ice, they could only belong to a titan.

"Got an email from outpost 60, it says that… We are under attack, requesting help?" Kenny said, his voice breaking into confusion. He didn't know what or who could be attacking the outpost.

"Where is outpost 60?" Kenny continued to ask.

"Antarctica, monster crap was found on the ice and there was sightings of something big lurking around at night." Mark Russel said as he walked over to Kenny and took a look at his phone.

"So the reason why you built an outpost at Antarctica is because of monster turds? That's just me, you should see my shits after I eat Taco Bell!" Kenny jokes, finding the reason for the outpost being built to be very ridiculous to him.

"Now is not the time for jokes, something is happening." Mark said as he got finished reading the email.

Monarch Outpost 60 was under attack, it was Alan Jonah…

* * *

**A/N: My goodness, I just keep pumping these stories out! I was writing this before I wrote Rodan, I decided to take a break on this story as I had came to a writing block, then I got the suggestion for the Rodan story. I didn't have a full fledged plot in my head yet, which explains why it is the shortest story in my Custom Monsterverse so far, but it was a good one in my opinion. As always, leave a review, constructive criticism, or PM me suggestions or ideas or complaints. - Calebshane1219**


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2: Through ice and snow)

The arctic, a land of ice and snow, with frozen mountains as far as the eye could see. It was nothing more than a barren wasteland of frozen ground, other than the massive crater from where Ghidorah broke free and a large amount of debris and rubble from where outpost 61 once stood.

Large crystals and gigantic feces were found littering the frozen wasteland, causing many conspiracy theories about a possible titan in the arctic. Outpost 60 was first built in 2020, sightings of large animal shit and massive crystals were first reported in late 2019.

The only evidence of these strange occurrences were provided with aerial shots, and there was only a few aerial photographs, causing many to believe it was all a hoax. It was debated on the internet for quite a while before people just shrugged it off as it wasn't a huge deal.

Now, Monarch Outpost 60 was in trouble. Alan Jonah had arrived, the old bastard had created his own organization known to others as Earth's Rightful Rulers. This corrupt, and evil version of Monarch had been in service ever since Cthulhu was defeated. The goal of this cruel organization was as the name implied, allowing the titans to reclaim their world by setting them free. It was an outlandish idea, it was insane to let these titans free from containment, it was also best not to pester these ancient beasts.

Alan Jonah's supposed "idea" of this whole movement, is to coexist with these monsters, that "idea" came off as more of an excuse than anything else. Jonah knew damn well that that idea was just an excuse, but he would play off the foolish minds of the modern day people. He knew that the populations of many countries despised these monsters at one point in time, they wanted to destroy all monsters. While many people still despised these creatures roaming around our world, Jonah was the master manipulator, and he gained a following of people who fairly liked sharing the world with Godzilla and the other titans.

Within the outpost, there was Monica Ford, and her 17 year old daughter named Alison Ford. The Ford family rang a bell with Monarch, James Ford was once with Monarch as a head official before he was crippled for life back in 1988. Monica Ford was married to Luke Ford, the son of James Ford. At this point in time, James was in his seventies.

Monica Ford worked at Monarch, she was giving her daughter and introduction of the company. Alison was fascinated with fictional monsters and fantasy worlds as a little girl, but now as a teenager, her old visions were seemingly coming to life, she felt like a little kid once again. She wanted to be part of Monarch or some company that went with these monsters, or tried to relate with them.

Then, as Monica was showing how the ORCA device works, there were gunshots heard from down the hall. Everyone in the large room was startled, as people were heard screaming from down the hall and around the corner in another room. There was rapid fire gunshots and what sounded like pistols going off, from down the hall in the flashing blue lights on the ceiling, a silhouette of an old man though in good health, was seen marching at a fast rate down the corridor with a squadron of men rushing into the hall behind him.

"Alan Jonah.." Monica said in fear, then looking down at Alison. Her daughter was in fear, she was in panic mode, the heart within her raced a mile a minute as the intimidating Alan Jonah marched down the hall with dual wielded revolvers.

There was a rifle on a desk nearby, used only for emergencies. Monica ushered Alison to take cover behind a desk, so she did. Monica made a mad dash for the rifle, but a shot rang out, Monica was shot in the back. She stumbled forward, crashing into the table, managing to snag the rifle on the way to the ground.

Jonah's mercenaries were quick to sweep the room of people, downing many guards and employees with their machine guns. Alison tried her best to keep quiet, tucking her legs in and using her dark clothes to hide in the almost pitch black shade of the room.

Monica groaned, she wasn't dead but she was hit by a bullet in her back. Her parental instincts kicked in, she wanted to defend her daughter at all costs. As Jonah's men turned over desks and tables, she tried to blend in with the dark corner of the room and the long stretch of tables in a huge row.

It was night, and the large glass square on the ceiling allowed the light of the moon to shine on through. Monica could only see the silhouettes of Alan Jonah and his men marching through the darkness with only slight amount of light, she couldn't see any facial features as of yet.

The head official at Outpost 60 had sent the distress signal out to all Monarch establishments around the world about five hours ago, a few computers had been hacked at Outpost 60 five hours prior Alan Jonah's arrival. This sent most of the Arctic outpost into a panic frenzy, then it calmed down, and now it had returned once the eco terrorists arrived.

Monica heard Alan Jonah and his men approaching the rows of tables where she was hiding at, they were dangerously close to her daughter. Monica had enough, and bravely stood up to defend her daughter.

"No!" Monica cried out in defiance as she fired a shell into one of Jonah's mercenaries, the leader of the group growled. She was also able to land a good hit on Alan Jonah, causing him to stumble back and fall.

Monica had a satisfied smile on her face, but it was only temporary as she was quickly put down by the amount of mercenaries. Alison heard her mother collapse to the floor, and in the almost deafening silence, the sounds of her unstable crying was heard in muffled loud screams as she had her head buried into her hands and thick jacket.

"Are you alright captain?" A mercenary asked Alan Jonah, in whom was pulling himself up with the use of a table next to him.

"I'm fine, just a little scratch. That's what bullet proof vests are used for after all."

Alan Jonah wore a long black jacket like he usually wears, except there was a thick iron vest under it, giving his body a slightly bigger and bulky appearance. Another huge difference to how he looked in 2019, was that he had a thick well kept beard.

"If there is anybody else hiding in this room somewhere, I'm giving you to the count of five to come on out. If not, we will use force and we will take your life on sight." Alan Jonah ordered, his voice was strangely calm and calculated.

Alison decided to rise out from where she was hiding, the mercenaries taking aim at her with the red laser sights on her body.

"You old bastard, you killed my mom!" The 17 year old screamed, Alan shook his head with a slight snicker and a smug grin cracking onto his face.

"I'm sorry to say dear, but that is too bad." Alan said, this lit a fire within Alison and caused her to scream out in rage.

"Let her have fun." Alan Jonah said, ushering his men to lower down their guns.

Alison charged at Alan, but she was hit with a strong punch to her gut, dropping the blonde teen to her knees with one arm covering it. The girl growled out in pain, her thick black jacket only providing little protection.

The mercenaries were laughing at her vain attempts to fight back, she swung a fist at Alan's stomach only to hear a steel tapping noise. She drug her fist back in pain, her teeth clenched in agony.

"I hate you, Alan Jonah, I fucking hate you.." Alison growled, spitting at his boots. Alan didn't care, actions spoke louder than words anyways.

"You can speak all you want, you don't intimidate me the slightest."

Alison reached for a dropped pistol on the floor, but mercenaries and the eco terrorist leader were all that stood around her. Alan Jonah shown no mercy as he slammed his boot down upon her hand once she reached for the pistol. Alison screamed out in agony as the eco terrorist dug his boot into her hand, making a cracking noise. Her screams got more desperate and loud.

Alan noticed the ORCA device on a table a few feet away, he removed his boot from Alison's hand before he ordered one of his mercenaries to bash her on the head with the butt of the rifle. One shot was all it took to knock her out, the leader of the eco terrorists grabbed the ORCA with a sinister smile on his face.

"It's been a long time since I used this device, there is rumored to be a titan in this area."

Then the loud roars of fighter jets were heard, the mercenaries looked up to see a few fighter jets zooming high above the glass ceiling. Then an extremely loud hum was heard, then the light of the moon was fading away. The ARGO jet was flying over the base, Monarch knew what happened last time Alan Jonah was in Antarctica..

"They're here, let's wake the baby." Alan Jonah joked as he connected the noise of the ORCA to some titan in the area in which was labeled as unknown.

The eco-terrorists began to take their leave, rushing out of the base in case if the titan was to wake up directly underneath it. As they made their way out of the base, they noticed the G Team approaching Alan Jonah.

"Hey you old fart, this isn't your stomping grounds!" Kenny was heard ordering as he made his way to the front of the squadron.

Jonah smirked, not intimidated by the highly trained squadron standing before him. Standing beside Kenny was his partner in crime, Laura Belinsky. Both were highly trained in combat and martial arts, they weren't afraid to throw hands with this old timer. Laura noticed the ORCA device in the hands of Alan Jonah, his mercenaries with Alison Ford in their clutches.

"Lay down the ORCA, Jonah. Make this easy." Laura said, holding her rifle in her arms and her eyes fixated on Alan Jonah.

"Turn it in, and get on the ground!" Kenny added on, Alan Jonah shook his head, refusing.

Then the entire G-Team aimed their rifles at the mercenaries and their leader, Kenny and Laura training their guns on Alan Jonah all at once.

"You shouldn't be doing this, you've got much bigger things to worry about." Jonah simply said, again keeping the cool and collected attitude.

"And you should've been floating in a box down the river, grandpa!" Kenny growled, placing a finger on the trigger out of annoyance.

The eco terrorist leader remained quiet with the same smirk on his face, the smirk growing due to the insult thrown at him from Kenny. Laura had a smug grin on her face too, Jonah slowly looked at the icy ground to see a small crack forming, as if something was moving beneath it.

"We'll kill you, don't make us do it!" Laura snapped, making Jonah's eyes dart back up to her out of shock.

Kenny then snickered once he seen Jonah's slightly startled face, he then decided to make a mark on the ORCA device.

"Maybe you'll kill yourself with whatever you awakened with that device….Wait, you woke something up."

Floyd Sanders, who was second in command of Earth's Rightful Rulers, stood beside Alan Jonah. He snickered at the stupidity of Kenny who didn't realize that the leader of the eco terrorist group had woken up a titan of some sort beneath the ice.

"It's better to let someone think you are an idiot, rather than opening your mouth to prove it." Floyd said, a devious grin on his face. The rumbling on the ice grew ever more intense.

"And if I wanted to kill myself, I would climb to your ego and jump to your IQ." Jonah added, right when he threw out the insult, far behind him and his mercenaries, the ice burst in a massive explosion, cold water was launched into the air as well.

This caused a distraction of both groups, but Floyd was fast, and launched a smoke grenade into the G Team. The ecoterrorists then took their leave in a separate direction, fleeing from the smoke cloud. A loud bellowing roar was heard, sounding like Rodan's roar but way deeper.

"To the Atragon, make it snappy!" Kenny shouted, directing the G Team out of the smoke cloud. As they ran towards the icy shore where their massive vessel awaited them, Kenny turned around to see a gigantic walrus like beast approaching them.

"What the shit is that!" Kenny shouted, Laura looked into the distance as she stood beside him. The eyes of this walrus beast were a glowing blue color, it was furious that it had been awoken from however long his nap was.

"We'll have to give it a name, forget it now. We need to get the Hell out of here!" Laura said as she dragged Kenny by the arm towards the shore.

A large latch was open on the top of the vessel, only a large tube was sticking out of the water in which people would enter by opening the latch. One by one, the G Team entered the tube. Kenny noticed the evil mercenaries entering a private jet not too far away from where they stood.

Kenny was the last to enter the tube, and close the latch. He made his way down the ladder and the engine of the Atragon boomed to life, it looked like a massive submarine. It was like the Argo Jet, but for aquatic purposes.

On the front of the USS Atragon, was a gigantic drill. This drill was used for defensive purposes or to dig their way out of tough predicaments. It could also extend tracks on the bottom of it, similar to a tank. This allowed it to maneuver on the ocean floor, the USS Argo was the greatest invention for the air, and the USS Atragon was the greatest invention for the oceans.

"Where do we go now?" The captain of the Atragon asked as he began to move the gigantic submarine underneath the ice, and into the almost pitch black waters of the Arctic Ocean.

"Take us back in the direction of Europe. We need to get back to Siberia before Alan Jonah does something bad again, he's already set free whatever the Hell that thing is."


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3: Arctic Chase!)

The Atragon slowly rode beneath the massive ice sheet of Antarctica, drilling through thick icebergs with the massive drill on the front. The sides of the Atragon had maser guns to shoot at aquatic titans if necessary. The inside of the Atragon looked like the interior of the Argo Jet and the Castle Bravo Outpost at Bermuda, they had a large window on the side right above the maser cannons.

There were two floors within the atragon. The lower upper floor had the large window and interior elements of the Castle Bravo base, and the lower floor had the interior elements of the Argo Jet and where all the weaponry was stationed for the guns and maser turrets and cannons. The drill was the only weapon to be captained on the upper floor within the Atragon.

"I don't think Alan Jonah is up to any good, he just released a giant walrus." Laura said, pounding her fist onto a table as she stood at one of the maser cannons.

"Well, Laura, it is just a giant walrus. At Least it isn't a three headed space dragon that damn near destroyed the world, it would have if Godzilla hadn't existed. We should consider ourselves very lucky." Kenny responded.

"A giant walrus, that sounds like it can't really do anything to harm the whole planet. It can possibly be killed very easily, but what if this is some distraction? What if this is part of a much bigger plan than we imagined?"

That sentence made Kenny think, maybe Laura was right that this was part of a bigger plan than once anticipated. This put the captain of the G Team on edge now, he started to think about the outpost at Siberia with the large titan within the mountain.

"I'm heading upstairs to speak with captain Perkins, we've gotta get back to Siberia as fast as possible." Kenny spoke, Laura nodded her head as her best friend marched upstairs.

As Kenny made his way upstairs, he thought about the beast hiding within the Siberian mountain, he began to worry. Godzilla was in control of all titans, yet he wasn't showing up. It was as if the king of the monsters didn't care, it was almost like he expected something else to do all the work.

He then began to think about the beast known as Gamera that his father told him about, Kenny still loved Godzilla and tended to put Gamera in the back of his mind. He was never truly intrigued by a giant snapping turtle anyway, then he reached the top of the staircase and he made his way down the hall to the captain's quarters.

"Hey cap, I want you to dive this thing down and then shoot straight back up. Set this into flying mode, we've gotta get to Siberia sooner than later."

Captain Perkins began to take a dive down deeper into the depths of the Arctic Ocean, the light slowly fading until all they saw was just pitch black. Everything fell to an eerie silence, the captain looked at Kenny as if he wanted confirmation to dive down further. Kenny nodded his head, this Atragon was massive, and could handle great pressures.

Perkins flipped on the lighting system, the bright lights flashed on the front of the Atragon. They shone through the darkness of the ocean where the light couldn't touch the icy waters of the unforgiving cold sea.

Even though the lights were turned on, there was still darkness, though they could at least see what was in front of them. Perkins seen something within the darkness, it was an orange light but very faint.

"Are you seeing what I am seeing, Kenny?" Perkins asked, pointing to the orange light, Kenny looked through the window to see the same glowing light far in the distance.

"Get closer, once you think you're close enough, start to head up to break through the ice." Kenny suggested, the Atragon slowly began to move towards the orange light. It slowly got brighter and brighter, then the large vessel began to move faster while Captain Perkins wasn't putting any power into the controls.

Something was sucking them in, like a vortex of sorts. To prevent chaos, Perkins let it happen while some employees and soldiers of the G Team were put on edge for a bit. They could see what the bright glow was now, it was a large amount of lava. It wasn't like Godzilla's lair, there were many tiny volcanoes all around, emitting orange glows from within them. Suddenly, they were on flying mode.

The Atragon could fly through the air, almost as a second gear. They weren't in water anymore, they were in a hollow pocket. A pocket of hollow earth, the Hollow Earth was a topic that was one of the biggest topics to Monarch and the biggest mystery other than the origin of some of these titans.

"Where the world are we?" Perkins asked himself, Kenny looked around. The lights were now picking up things on the ground now, they seemed to be large skeletons. Some were ships, the skeletons and skulls all looked the same.

The skeletons and skulls looked like they belonged to a gigantic walrus, whatever that thing was up on the surface in which was charging at them, this was where the species lived. They appeared to belong to smaller members of this titanic walrus species, whatever was attacking them, was the king of this species.

"I think we are invading that beasts land, we've gotta drill our way out of here and get back up to the ice." Kenny said, he was on edge now, because that large walrus was more than likely on its way right now..

Meanwhile in the air, Alan Jonah and his mercenaries were flying in their version of the Argo Jet. The Argo was twice the size of what they flew in, but it was big enough to fit a huge portion of the eco terrorist group in.

Alison Ford woke up in a cell, laying on a fairly comfortable bed with a small box television in the corner of the cell in which sat on a stool. The television was connected to an outlet in the wall, her phone had been confiscated, she wouldn't be making any calls for help anytime soon. She wondered where she was, but the sight of a plexiglass door made her suspicions rise.

There was a hole in the plexiglass door in which she could speak out of, though she could see whoever was on the other side of it due to how clear it was. She looked down, and noticed that her clothing had been stripped down and confiscated.

Her heavy fur jacket had been removed, and her comfy warm sweatpants had been removed as well. Including her boots and socks, so she was wearing a white tank top and pink panties, nothing else. As she slid her legs off the bed, her bare feet touched the floor, the floor was extremely cold, so cold that she jerked her legs away from the floor. Alison's body was cold to the point where she was shivering and had chills all over her body.

"Damn, could they at least keep my jacket on?" She asked herself, though she wanted to know why she was being kept in a cell like a prisoner.

She decided to take the cold pain on her feet once she got off the bed, once she was at the plexiglass door, she went down on her knees and looked through the hole.

"Hey! Is there anybody around?" Alison called out, a guard wearing dark clothing crouched down to speak with her.

"I am here, you belong to Earth's Rightful Rulers now. Welcome aboard." The guard said in a particularly polite tone, this comforted the 17 year old blonde slightly, she was still confused and uncomfortable with her environment.

"Do you mind telling me what the Hell is this place?" She asked, raising her voice, causing the guard to give off a fake expression of shock.

Alison then heard the familiar british voice of Alan Jonah, his voice was distinct over all the guards. Floyd's voice was too, Floyd had a raspy southern growl to his voice.

"I like this one." Jonah was heard saying as his footsteps echoed down the hall, Alison balled up her fists, she hated Alan Jonah because he killed her mother in cold blood.

"No, get away from this cell. I'd rather speak to this guard, fuck you!" Alison snapped, Alan Jonah simply laughed at her anger.

"I'll have my friends, my chicks, my boyfriend. They'll all be here to save me somehow!"" Alison growled as the leader of Earth's Rightful Rulers looked down at her with a sinister grin on his face, he feared nothing, he treated everything with a cool and collected attitude.

"Heh, your chicks eh?" Jonah snickered as he crouched down to get with Alison's eye level, the cold stare of Jonah sent shivers down Alison's spine.

"Bitch please, the only woman to ever tell you that she loves you, is your mother. Too bad her guts are leaking led right now." Jonah continued, throwing a harsh and truthful insult to Alison.

Alison's heart sank with the insult, the dastardly old man had told the insult in a joking tone with a laugh trailing off at the end. She could feel tears preparing to well up in her eyes, she growled and pounded the cold floor with her fist in anger.

"God wasted a good asshole when he put teeth in your mouth.." Alison growled quietly, this caused Alan Jonah to break out laughing, he found her insult funny.

The eco terrorist leader stood up, not moving his gaze from Alison by one bit.

"We've got a feisty one Mr. Jonah!" The guard laughed, Jonah nodded his head to that.

"She could channel her anger with combat, I'd like a good fighter." Alan Jonah responded, his organization had its own version of the G Team. They were simply called the Society Xterminators, otherwise known to many as the SX. The soldiers of the SX were highly skilled just like the G Team, quite possibly even better.

Alan Jonah saw something within Alison Ford, he could tell that she was a real fighter, that brought a devious smirk to his face as he walked away.

Alison overheard Jonah's words, she sighed and let a few tears drop to the cold floor, she watched as they splashed upon it, making tiny liquid tapping noises each time they landed. She had a hateful expression on her face as she slowly looked up at the guard.

"Where...Are..You..Taking..Me?" Alison growled in gritted teeth like some enraged animal on the ground, the guard smiled, not scared of the teen at all.

"Siberia, that is all you need to know."

Back in the underwater cave in the Arctic Ocean, The Atragon was using the massive drill to cut and carve through the thick walls of the cave in order to break free and head back out into the ocean. It would flood the beasts home, but it seemed like it could live up on the ice any way.

The hole they were carving in the cave walls rumbled and shook as the drill dug deeper into it, large chunks of rock fell away, and crashed down upon the rocky ground of the Hollow Earth. Captain Perkins began to wonder, if lava weren't to be in the multiple volcanic vents, could these be more pathways to a greater amount of Hollow Earth?

The question didn't matter as the Atragon tunneled further and further into the rocks, the cockpit within the Atragon was rocking and shaking around as Kenny tried to remain seated on the chair. Perkins was all too focused on getting out of the cave of the giant walruses.

"Ramming speed in five, four, three.." Perkins said, counting down before he shifted into ramming speed, Perkins flicked a lever in which activated boosters that began to slowly jet out from the side of the Atragon, right underneath the maser guns.

The Atragon stilled for ten seconds before loud engines roared throughout the cave, causing each room to vibrate and rattle around. Employees and G Team soldiers held on to objects nearby to keep balance, a loud explosion was then heard as the massive vessel broke through the cave and came to a halt in extremely weighted water of deep Arctic Ocean. Perkins was quick to shift the gear into aqua mode, and the engine shifted to specifically fit aquatic environments

"These magma walruses, that thing is gonna come back pissed.. I'll call him, Maguma." Kenny said to the captain with a concerned look in his eyes.

Kenny and the rest of the people within the Atragon could tell that this "Maguma" was the king of these great walruses because of the scars on his blubbery hide, one of his eyes had claw marks over them and the left eye had gone blind from something that it had fought eons ago. The left tusk was also broken closer to the bottom, leaving a jagged edge to it. Maguma also had darker skin tone, a very dark brown, almost black. The scars on his body were glowing of magma, similar to Rodan, except if he was a gigantic walrus with visible battle scars.

"We need to get moving then." Perkins said in response to Kenny, he got the Atragon to top speed and began to ride it closer to the surface as fast as he could go.

After about two minutes, the radar started to blink of something incoming, Kenny's heart jumped into his throat once he had seen it. The large window started to vibrate and a low trumpet like roar was heard outside of the window, Kenny ran down the hallway and out into the large main room. Monarch officials and scientists were looking out of the window, far in the distance was glowing lines of magma, then two blue lights were seen, they looked like eyes.

Kenny was quick to run down the stairs to signal the G Team to prepare, Maguma was coming for the Atragon, and he was pissed too.

"Fatass is pissed, get ready to fire the maser cannons now!" Kenny announced, Laura was fast to man a maser gun. The armor around the lower floor level of the Atragon slowly began to open, revealing windows. Maguma was getting closer.

Maguma opened his mouth to let out a loud bellowing roar, though muffled due to the underwater environment and the thick windows. When the king of all walruses opened his mouth, there was a blue glow with in it, strikingly similar to Godzilla's blue atomic ray.

Laura was first to fire the maser cannon, a bright flash lit up the entire room as a bright streak of light rushed at Maguma, it connected, the walrus let out a loud roar of pain. His body hadn't grown used to this kind of weapon, a special ability of Maguma was that his body could get to recognize and get used to the things that attack him, thus making his skin tougher and more resistant.

Maguma's body didn't recognize this streak of energy that had just went into him, he growled and he opened his mouth to unleash a thin blue ray. It rushed at the Atragon at a high speed, not allowing them time to avoid it or to use their shields.

Another member of the G Team unleashed another blast of the maser cannon towards the blue ray attack, it surprisingly worked against it. As it turns out, this wasn't an atomic ray, but rather a bright freeze ray that hardens on impact. The freeze ray was easily stopped by the insane heat of the maser energy ray, a large smoke cloud was generated. All went silent, then Maguma broke through the smoke cloud, his maw opening up to prepare to use his tusks on the Atragon!

Once Maguma was right next to the window, another soldier fired a maser cannon, causing the streak of light to go right through the walrus titan. Maguma let out a howl of pain, and retreated to his underwater cave home.

The Atragon managed to survive a very short but intense clash with the king of the walrus titans, hadn't it been for the maser guns, the Atragon would be doomed for sure…


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4: Gyaos, the fallen angel)

The Atragon had broken free of the ice, and it was now in flight mode towards Siberia. The Argo had come along with the Atragon, but the Argo moved faster than the Atragon when both were flying. As a matter of fact, the Argo was miles away from the Atragon as of right now, in hot pursuit of Alan Jonah and his mercenaries on their aircraft.

"What is the thing within Siberia? What is so important about it?" Alison Ford asked Floyd Sanders, who sat at a table with her.

"Mr. Jonah is trying to have us all coexist with the titans, large beasts that once roamed this Earth before our human race took it away from them. There existed civilizations, places around the world that worshipped these titans many years before the Sumerians in theory. Pockets of hollow earth, that is where these titans come from. Or they are what Monarch thinks they come from." Floyd explained, Alison let out a laugh.

"Seriously, you think I am going to believe this?" Alison asked in an arrogant tone, crossing her arms.

"Are you more than the idiot I thought you were? Did you not see what happened in 2014, what happened in 2019, what happened in 2020? Or have you isolated yourself from the world, are you in denial?" Floyd asked angrily, and annoyed.

"Yeah, I know these titans came out from hiding to rule the world, same old stories I've been told by family and friends." Alison groaned, she was annoyed, she had been told the same old stories, had been through the experiences.

"You do realise that the United States of America no longer has a good few states, San Francisco is nothing but ruins now of what buildings still stand, Boston is now a massive forest, Washington DC is all but water and flat area. Since then Washington has became a beautiful meadow of fields and flowers. WE are growing forests, and making beauty, making art with these titans. I think we should thank them by freeing them."

Alison raised an eyebrow and gave Floyd a questioned look, she thought the former North Carolinian to be insane.

"Are you serious? You want to make friends with beasts that can destroy humanity. You think destruction, and deaths of trillions, you think that shit is art?" Alison said with a shocked tone in her voice.

"Destruction can be beautiful when put in the right hands, it makes for some good photographs. With the ORCA device, we can control these titans, we can choose what they destroy. We share the world with them, and we control them like they're our pets."

Alison shook her head, she thought Floyd to be insane now. Even more wicked than Alan Jonah, then she became slightly worried, she could imagine what chaos would unfold if Floyd was in charge of Earth's Rightful Rulers.

"You're missing the point Alison, these titans can be beneficial. If we can control the destruction that these things cause, we can balance everything out. We can use these titans for war, to stop natural disasters. So much can be done, so much can help humanity out." Floyd added, and then Alison had enough.

"But if you accidentally piss one of them off, what of control then? You have no clue how truly old these things are, maybe humanity tried to do something similar at one point, and that only angered them. Our kind is ants under their feet, we are living in their world. This is the realm of the titans, we are only in it by unfortunate luck."

Floyd shook his head and decided to spin out his own theories.

"No, Godzilla was placed here by God as a natural protector to humanity. Skull Island, a place that was never finished, so then you have a huge evolution of beasts of the underground of hollow earth. Here they all are under his rule, under Godzilla's rule."

Alison stood up from where set sat, she was still in cuffs after being released from her cell. She was given the time to walk around but no escape would be there for her, if she tried to bring down the airship, she would die along with all of them.

"I hope one of them can come and save my ass from all of you weirdos."

Floyd simply smirked, as he watched Alison walk down the hallway with her hands cuffed behind her back. There would be no stopping this organization from getting to the siberian mountain at this point, not a thing at all.

Meanwhile, in the Arctic skies. The Atragon and the Argo were flying towards the Siberian base, Kenny was infuriated that this had happened.

"We've been tricked, we've been bamboozled again by Alan Jonah and his cronies. Now they are more than likely on their way to Siberia to set free Gyaos, if we don't get there in time. We're screwed." Kenny groaned, frustrated that he let Alan Jonah get away with his plans.

"Where was that old bastard in 2020 when Cthulhu just shown up, when Godzilla and Kong fought against each other?" Laura Belinsky asked, sitting at the same table where Kenny was at.

"I don't know, he might have been in hiding from Cthulhu. We're only lucky that we survived, then when all the carnage dies down, he shows his ugly face again. He's a devious son of a bitch, but he knows what he is doing for sure." Kenny said, being honest about the ecoterrorist leader.

"He also has that blonde girl, looks like a chick in her late teen years. She has to be a hostage, I just hope they don't hurt her or anything." Laura added on, Kenny nodded his head in response.

"Yeah, she looks good. I happen to know her too, her name is Alison Ford. She is the granddaughter of a now retired Monarch Official, James Ford. Monica, her mother, happened to work with Monarch. I knew Alison from her mother, her mother is unfortunately among the deceased." Kenny said, providing information about the hostage in whom was Alison Ford.

"Monica Ford is dead? I could've sworn she was alive and extremely healthy like a few days ago." Laura said in shock, then Kenny provided the sad answer.

"She was killed by Alan Jonah and his men when he raided outpost 60, couldn't get to the outpost in time to save her. What they plan on doing with Alison is currently unknown." Kenny said with a sigh, Laura gasped and then struggled to hold back tears. Monica was Laura's mentor, but she didn't know her as well as Kenny did.

"We've got to get those fools, as fast as we can.." Laura said in a shaky voice, Kenny nodded his head. It was time to fight back against Alan Jonah, this time they would achieve victory.

"Captain Perkins, boost up the engines. We've got to get Siberia as fast as possible, we need to make Alan Jonah's men scramble in fear."

The Atragon's engine was put into a gear that would make it fly at a speed of about the same as a flying titan, a bright blue light glowed on the back of the flying ship as it began to fly at full speed. The Argo did the same as it followed after the Atragon.

Several minutes went by, up to an hour. Still the Monarch battleships flew on towards Siberia, with Earth's Rightful Rulers still drawing near to their location. The Atragon was starting to catch up now, yet it was still behind by a lot.

An airship slowly lowered down onto the large landing field of the establishment, it was met by several guards. Alison was waiting for the latch to open with Floyd sitting beside her, Alan Jonah was waiting with a heavy assault rifle in his arms. His mercenaries were ready to infiltrate their second containment zone of the night, the latch on the airship slowly lowered with a loud hum.

"Wait a minute, you guys aren't Monar.." A guard's sentence was stopped when he was gunned down by Jonah and his mercenaries, several more gunshots were heard as Floyd marched Alison outside, she was still in cuffs.

Alison had been provided clothing so she could handle the cold weather, and to go outside. She was still enraged that Alan Jonah had killed her mother, and she would kill him if she had the chance. She was bewildered once she noticed that this wasn't an establishment, but a large town. Her mind was changed once she seen Monarch logos and houses remodeled to fit the establishment, at the foot of a mountain nearby, there were two iron doors.

Alan Jonah marched his ten mercenaries through town, gunning down everybody they seen with Alison watching in horror as Floyd shoved her back over and over again to get her to move forward.

Minute by minute passed as the ecoterrorists marched through the large town sized establishment, gunning down any Monarch guard or scientist. They rounded the corner to see a large gate at the front of the town, the name was written in Russian, so none could understand it except Laura Belinsky, she was originally born in Moscow.

The locked gate was blasted open by sticky bombs, then the terrorists of Earth's Rightful Rulers marched on through, towards the iron doors at the foot of the mountain. Alison's heart raced as she saw a bright pulsating teal glow from within the hole at the top of the mountain, the doors were locked.

"It's locked guys, so can we leave no.." Alison's sentence was stopped by an annoyed Alan Jonah.

"Shut up bitch!" Alan Jonah barked, instantly making Alison shut her trap on the spot. This caused a few of the mercenaries to snicker as they planted sticky bombs at the iron doors.

One of the mercenaries used binoculars to see something coming from far away, on the front was a large drill. The Atragon was on the way, and it was creeping closer. Floyd growled in anger, and pulled out a grenade, launching it at the iron doors in which blew up the sticky bombs and forced the group to take a few steps back.

After the smoke cleared, the gang slowly made their way into the open doorway. Captain Perkins within the Atragon, had used thermal vision to see that the ecoterrorists were about to enter the mountain, he went to shoot a maser beam from the drill but was stopped by Kenny.

"Don't, you'll set free Gyaos you dumbass!" Kenny shouted, Perkins was quick to respond.

"What do you think these people are going to do? They haven't come here to drink tea, they've come to set it free!"

Kenny took in a deep breath, thinking of the consequences of setting Gyaos free. Laura looked at her best friend with concern, he balled up his fist.

"Activate the drill!" Kenny commanded, Perkins flipped the drill's engine back on. The Atragon started to pick up speed.

"Ramming speed!"

The Atragon then rushed forward to the Siberian mountain, drill spinning and going at full speed. From within the mountain, the ecoterrorists were riding an elevator to get up to the observation deck which was at the eye level of gyaos. The lights within the mountain had been turned off, Alan Jonah and his mercenaries stood on the walkway that was high in the air.

"Floyd, flip the switch." Jonah commanded, and the southern psycho did as was told. A bright light flickered on, showing the large head of Gyaos before them all. Alison's heart jumped into her throat, he was massive.

The head of Gyaos was shaped like an arrow, or that is how it would look if it was to be viewed from above. He had a stiff neck that was straight at all times, his head was slightly drooped with his eyes shut, his large fang teeth were shown slightly everytime the beast would take in a mouth breath.

"My God.." Alison said in fear, she wanted to leave before the thing woke up. She tried to jerk away but a mercenary held her firmly.

"Do you hear that Jonah?" Another mercenary asked, the whole room was shaking. The nostrils on the nose of Gyaos were flaring, the titan was annoyed at something.

All of a sudden, a large drill broke through the mountain, causing the group to separate and travel in other directions. The walkway had been broken, half of the mercenary group was on one side of the walkway and the other was on the other side.

If one was to attempt to make a leap of faith to the other half of the walkway, it would be a 300 feet plus drop to an icy cold ground far below. The roar of the drill and the Atragon was deafening, causing the mercenaries to retreat. This would prove to be a mistake, Perkins and Kenny seen the eye of Gyaos open up as soon as the drill broke through.

There was only one elevator, it happened to be on the one side in which Alan Jonah and Floyd, along with Alison and a few other mercenaries stood. The other mercenaries were killed when Gyaos outstretched his bat like wings, his skin looked to be similar to that of a dark brown hide. Alan Jonah was laughing as the elevator lowered, followed by Floyd's laughter.

"Looks like we don't have to do anything at all." Jonah said amidst his laughter, the inside of the elevator shook and rattled as Gyaos maneuvered himself around within his tight space mountain home.

With an explosive roar of an explosion, the Atragon's drill burst through the other side of the hollowed out mountain. The time was approaching six in the morning, it was five thirty. The G Team and Earth's Rightful Rulers had been chasing each other down all night long.

There was a flash of lighting in which went down the throat of Gyaos as he reared his head back to let out a loud shrieking roar, his eyes flashed yellow for a moment, with his pupils turning red. The rain began to unleash itself down upon Siberia and the Monarch Establishment, the large beast flapped his wings downward and it launched Gyaos out of the large hole in the top of the mountain.

Gyaos slowly outstretched his wings once he finally got freedom to move however he pleased, three fingers outstretched and grasped the mountain top as he continued to pull himself out of the mountain. He got a good look at what had woken him up, Kenny and Laura both had rushed downstairs to command the entire G Team squadron to open fire at Gyaos at full effect.

Five maser cannons unleashed beams of light and extreme heat towards Gyaos, they all connected with him and one of them managed to shoot a hole through his wing. Gyaos let out a pained hiss as he craned his head down along with folding his wing out in front of his body to see the damage. He bared his teeth and let out a loud growl in anger, then slamming his left foot down on the mountain top, causing an avalanche. As he slammed his foot down, he seen the Atragon flying away.

Gyaos opened his mouth to fire a bright yellow ray from it, it made a loud electric sparkling sound as yellow lighting sparked out of the ray as it cut a line through the air. Kenny and Laura barely made it back up to the top floor and hide within secret hollow panels on the walls, the Atragon had been split in half, cleanly in half with no rough edges. It was one hundred percent precise, the entire lower deck of the Atragon were killed.

Both halves of the Atragon plummeted towards the ground in the torrential rainfall, the top half of the Atragon was facing down due to the overwhelming weight of the massive drill. The extra weight caused it to fall faster, Kenny and Laura's bodies were forced against the walls of the hollow panel from the force of the fall.

The drill rammed right through the top of a Monarch building at the foot of the mountain, then pushed on its side from the rocks and land of the avalanche. The force of the avalanche slamming into the Atragon's top half and the landing velocity caused Kenny and Laura to fly out of the large hole at the bottom of the airship. The two rolled on the ground, with Kenny rolling towards a building. The young G Team captain lied down right in front of a door, Laura was lying out in the street.

Kenny's long dirty blonde hair was getting wet from the rain, and was now dangling down in front of his face, he couldn't see where he was as the cold rain pounded onto his neck and head. Pain racked his entire body, he found enough energy to roll himself over to see Laura laying on the ground in pain too.

"Laura, get over here!" Kenny called out, thunder boomed with Gyaos roaring at the same time. The roar of the titan echoed across the dark skies, Laura looked to see Kenny reaching his arm out for her despite them being twenty feet apart.

The Argo was then seen flying to combat Gyaos, a G Team squadron had entered the town establishment. Some were driving in maser tanks, they helped up their captains, carrying them to safety at a nearby hill, resting them on the side of it. A maser tank fired up at Gyaos, it connected once again, inflicting pain on the winged titan. Gyaos stood at a height of 398 feet, his wingspan was a massive 1,194 feet in length. It was a scary sight to see Gyaos standing at the top of the mountain as his shadow covered up the entire town due to how great his wingspan was.

Gyaos snarled down at the town and began to flap his wings forward, cackling and roaring at the same time. Hurricane force winds similar to that of Rodan's rushed down upon the town, it sent a train flying like it was nothing, and it lifted up tanks, throwing them thousands of yards. The winds effortlessly knocked over buildings all at once, some buildings exploded due to the force. Kenny and Laura were safe due to where they were positioned on the side of a hill with all the force blowing over them, though it made their hair fly back.

The sound of the wind alone was loud enough to make a person's ears bleed and for them to go deaf, it forced Kenny and Laura to cover their ears. The sounds were even more loud as it hurled large objects and destroyed buildings all at the same time. The two seen G Team soldiers flying over their heads like ragdolls, it was terrifying. After around a solid minute of constant wind, Gyaos stopped his onslaught, overlooking the damage he had done. Every single building was a large pile of rubble and debris, with human bodies thrown in the mix.

The Argo quickly returned with fighter jets backing it, they were to serve as a distraction as Ospreay helicopters began to lower down to help up Kenny and Laura. Gyaos let out his shrieking roar at the Argo as it flew at him bravely, Kenny watched on in horror as Gyaos opened his mouth slowly.

"Wait! Don't attack!" Kenny shouted, Laura shook her head in disbelief as the Argo opened fire on Gyaos. The winged titan had shot his ray out but the gigantic missile bombs that were shot at Gyaos caused his body to jerk around, causing the ray to slice through five fighter jets with one hundred percent accuracy.

Kenny pulled himself up and grabbed Laura as the ospreay helicopter landed beside them, it was time to leave the area to get away from Gyaos. A few fighter jets zoomed in behind Gyaos, but he backhanded them by swinging his wing back, it destroyed them. The G Team captains were now inside the ospreay, sitting on comfy benches within it as it began to rise into the air. Gyaos let out another roar as he turned around to face the Argo, swinging his wing up and slashing his claws into the top of the gigantic airship.

The clawing attack left three gigantic open cuts on the top of the Argo, it could still fly thankfully. The Argo rammed into Gyaos, making him stumble back and almost fall, but he swung his wing up and snagging the Argo with his three fingers again. He then swung his other wing up and brought his other three claws down into the top. Now there were three open cuts, and six puncture holes on top of the Argo.

Gyaos was hanging on the Argo as it flew and he craned his head down, firing his ray into the top of the Argo at point blank, the Argo fired back by slamming a maser right into his chest, knocking him off and sending him crashing down on the mountain. The ray from Gyaos had gone right through the airship, still it fought on.

Gyaos climbed back to the top of the mountain, quickly rising back up to a vertical stance. He sniffed the air, his nostrils flaring and his eyes darting around to find the Argo. The ospreay started to fly away, going behind Gyaos. There was a blue glow from within the clouds, Kenny's eyes widened at the sight but he had to cover them a second afterwards since the glow was too intense.

Laura seen the front of the Argo jet out from one of the clouds, lightning was striking intensely. She could see the entire airship once the lightning struck via its silhouette, Gyaos was ready and he opened his mouth…

"No!" Laura cried as Gyaos unleashed his ray at the front of the Argo, and then there was a bright light within the air, followed by another deafening explosion, the white faded out and what Laura seen was the Argo split directly in half..

The two halves of the Argo were great balls of fire as they plummeted to the ground, black smoke rising into the air as they fell. Both of Monarch's major airships had been destroyed by Gyaos with ease, both ships had taken so long to create, and here they were destroyed. Laura was crying in Kenny's arms, her head buried into his chest as her body heaved up and down.

Then the ospreay was swatted out of the air by Gyaos' wing, cracking it in half due to his long claws. Kenny and Laura both fell out, starting to fall to their deaths from nine hundred feet in the air. The two captains were screaming in fear, as Kenny reached out for Laura's hand, if they were to die, they would die together.

The two grasped their hands once close, and then as they accepted death, something snagged them from out of the air abruptly. Knocking the wind out of them, Kenny looked around and then up to see that Gyaos had caught them. Kenny then fell out of the grasp, and he continued to fall towards the ground. Then Gyaos caught him with his other fingers, he slowly opened his mouth and brought them towards it. He was to eat them both…


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 5: Old Rivals)

As Kenny was screaming in fear as Gyaos brought him towards his mouth, something happened. A fireball struck Gyaos at a rough force in the chest, causing him to swing his left wing back, releasing Laura in the process. At the same time as his wing flung back, Gyaos dropped Kenny. Once more Kenny started to fall to his death, and right when Kenny was sure he would die, he was caught by another creature abruptly.

Kenny looked up to see a large shell before his very eyes, his eyes went wide in shock. It was the titanic snapping turtle, Gamera. The guardian of the Earth gave Kenny a launch towards a nearby lake, it happened to be where Laura was falling.

Kenny was quick to find a nearby motorcycle within the rubble, he still had time to save Laura, but he had to move fast. He hopped on the motorcycle, and sped down the road towards the lake at full speed, at the same time as this was happening, Gamera pounced on Gyaos and they fell through the large fireball in which was one of the Argo halves. The two titans generated a loud boom as they tumbled down the mountain.

Kenny would soon be near a cliff in which served as a natural ramp, if he rode this ramp at full speed, he would shoot into the air and be able to catch Laura within the air. He merged onto the dirt road path in which would lead to the natural ramp, Laura was getting closer to the water as each second passed.

"Come on!" Kenny shouted as he shot up the ramp, Laura was around fifty feet in the air and falling towards the water fast, she could be heard screaming loudly from fear of death.

Then it happened, Kenny shot into the air climbing in altitude while remaining on his motorcycle with Laura falling down towards him. He had tried to time the jump perfectly in order to catch her, Kenny stood up on his motorcycle and then jumped off of it, letting it fall down towards the water.

Kenny was barely able to catch Laura, but he managed to get an arm around one of her legs. He held on tightly and wrapped his other arm around her other leg as they fell, he managed to catch Laura thankfully. The two fell for another twenty feet before splashing down into the lake, the two swam back up to the surface after taking a hard impact on the water. The two looked at each other in the eyes and Laura had a bright smile on her face.

"I am eternally grateful for you Kenny, thank you so much." She said as she embraced Kenny from the lake, the two made their way back to the shore of the lake to see Gyaos on his feet on the left side of the mountain, and then a large turtle shell rolling down the mountain. Gyaos smacked the shell with his right wing and it made the shell roll over.

Kenny was in shock at the sight, the giant turtle shell, a giant snapping turtle that could fly. It matched up all too perfectly with the stories his father had told him, this had to be Gamera.

Kenny looked excited yet he was in awe at the sight of the limbs slowly emerging out of the shell, first the tail slammed down into the ground, sending dirt up into the air and then crashing down. Then two legs emerged, followed by two arms, the turtle titan slowly rose to his feet. Gamera's head emerged from the shell, the two G Team captains were looking at his backside currently.

"Gamera! Attack!" Kenny shouted, cheering on the titanic turtle that stood hundreds of meters in front of them.

Gyaos let out a shrieking roar towards Gamera, and Gamera fired back with his loud howl of a roar. Gamera had hate in his eyes, he had hate for any monster that tried to destroy humanity and Earth, but this hate, this was the strongest hate. The look on Gamera's enraged snarling face could show that he hated Gyaos with a passion, Gyaos wasn't backing down at all. This Gyaos was the alpha of the species.

The glares that these titans traded with one another, the growls and roars they gave each other, the captains of the G Team thought that these beasts were rivals. Gamera let out a loud roar and he charged forward, Gyaos wouldn't let him get close as he started to flap his wings forwards once again. The strong winds made Gamera look like he was running in place, and then he anchored his feet into the ground, the winds started to push him back. Gamera let out an annoyed growl, he then tucked his legs into his shell and the two bottom holes on his shell shot a blue flame out. He shot himself through the winds, and tackled Gyaos.

Gamera was on top of the winged beast now, and was slashing his skull over and over again with his long claws. Each strike causing purple blood to shoot out of the face of Gyaos, Gamera then placed on of his hands over Gyaos's mouth and then the other hand on the back of his head. The turtle titan began to slam the head of Gyaos into the ground over and over again, fighting with brutality.

Gyaos sensed that he was in trouble, so he shot his yellow ray out of his mouth. It went right through Gamera's hand since it was covering his mouth, causing a puncture wound that gushed teal colored blood. Gamera let out a pained cry as he used his other claw to smack Gyaos in the face like a bear smacking a human with its paw, Kenny and Laura continued to watch this battle from afar.

Gamera jerked his body around, and allowed the spikes on his tail slash Gyaos across the face. Since Gyaos' neck was stiff and straight, it didn't allow him to look left or right, so his head tilted to the side.

Once Gyaos' head stood straight up again, Gamera went to strike his head once again with his left hand. Suddenly, the yellow ray cut through his forearm, a clean and precise cut. Gamera let out another pained cry, Gyaos went to fire the ray once again, but this was intercepted by the titanic turtle in whom had launched a huge stream of fire from out of his mouth. The huge stream of fire lit up the entire area, and the two captains felt the heat from as far where they stood. The fire stream knocked Gyaos back, and when the smoke slowly fizzled away, loud sizzling noises were coming from the skin of Gyaos.

Gyaos noticed a bright orange glow from beyond the horizon, he growled and flapped his wings downward, propelling him into the air. Gamera lunged at his legs in order to keep him where he was, but Gamera missed and crashed where his nemesis once stood. Gyaos vanished into the dark clouds as thunder continued to boom loudly, and lightning continued to strike. When lighting would crackle in the clouds, you could see his silhouette flying away. An annoyed Gamera let out an enraged roar, then slamming his fist into the ground.

"Holy shit.." Laura said, she was in awe at her first sight of Gamera. It was now confirmed to Kenny that Godzilla wasn't the only big G in the world, he always thought the tales that his father told him about was just kid stories, but they were real now.

"So that's Gamera, oh my God.." Kenny said to himself as Gamera stood up, then letting a howling roar out into the fading night as the sun began to shine throughout the sky.

"There's something bad about this whole situation, Gyaos is free, and we have no clue of his intentions." Laura said with a huge amount of concern in her voice, Kenny nodded his head. They looked around, a rescue helicopter was on the way.

"That is a weight that burdens my shoulders, I was the one who ordered to drill through the mountain. My intentions were to drill right through that thing's head, but now both of our major airships are destroyed. It will take us more than ten years to make them things." Kenny added on, the two captains then entered the rescue ospreay helicopter to flee from the battle zone.

As the ospreay flew through the air, the G Team captains were able to see the damage left behind by Gyaos. The entire outpost at the foot of the siberian mountain, destroyed. The mountain had collapsed due to an avalanche, the Argo and the Atragon had been destroyed by Gyaos. The remains of the two airships were smoking up, and many pieces of debris and rubble were still in flames from the battle of the old rivals.

"We've gotta get to Monarch about Gyaos, we've got to find more information about the thing." Laura said, Kenny nodded his head.

"We need to get to Castle Bravo, the outpost in Bermuda. Hopefully we can find some information, that place is our biggest outpost." Kenny responded, the ospreay was then on its way towards Outpost Castle Bravo.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6: Castle Bravo)

A few hours had passed and it was daylight at last, early in the morning at 9 AM. Ford Brody was training Brayden Snow's younger brother to serve with the G Team, a proud Brayden would watch on.

A helicopter started to arrive at the Castle Bravo Outpost where they closely monitored aquatic titans such as Margygr, Godzilla, and Gamera, there were a few more aquatic titans too. The Osprey helicopter landed with a tired and weary Kenny Anderson stumbling out of it, collapsing in front of a guard and passing out. He looked around at other staff after Kenny slammed down at his feet with a slight smirk on his face, finding it amusing.

"Is this guy drunk?" The guard asked, getting a few other people to laugh that was around him. Laura stumbled out of the helicopter too, managing to hold herself up but barely.

"You guys are banged up, what happened?" Germaine Noyala asked as he approached the seemingly drunk G Team generals.

"We've been chasing after Alan Jonah all night long, we were attacked by two titans during this process. He's escaped with a hostage, we need rest." Laura weakly spoke as she helped Germaine heave Kenny up to his feet.

"Take the elevator down into the base, get to the dorms. You two can get some rest there." Germaine advised, Laura held Kenny with all her strength as she staggered towards the elevator door.

The former Russian citizen passed by a large corpse of Margygyr as she held Kenny in her arms, she smiled down at his knocked out facial expression sweetly as she arrived at the door. She felt like she had seen the rifle wielding guard before, she knew almost every guard at the Outpost but not him for some reason..

From within a huge operating room where the large window was, Andy Williams worked with Alan Haas on trying to locate where Gyaos had flown to after being released from his lair in Siberia. They had been working hard on locating Alan Jonah at the same time too, he had to be captured.

"Does anyone happen to know where his headquarters is located?" Alan asked out to Andy, the young G Team general shook his head in response.

"Damn.." Alan Haas sighed, pounding the desk with his fist in anger. He thought of where he could possibly be, he thought of major battle sites of titans in the modern day.

There was the battle of San Francisco in 2014, so Alan Jonah couldn't be near that site since he was actually caught not too long after.

There was the battle in Boston during 2019, it could be possible that Alan Jonah was lurking in the Boston area.

There was a skirmish in Maine in 2024 when Rodan fought Godzilla after attacking the military.

There was the battle in Anchorage in 2025, the year was currently 2025. It had only been a few months after Mothra and Godzilla fought Battra and the Gigamoth in Anchorage, the city was devastated and lives were devastated. Alan Jonah and his men could possibly be hanging around in the Anchorage area.

"Hey, Andy. I'm thinking that Alan Jonah could be over in Alaska somewhere, I don't know where specifically in Alaska but he is somewhere in the state. I suggest that we send some G Team jets up in that direction, and also have them squad around too. Siberia is close to Asia, and Russia is close to Asia. So Gyaos couldn't have flown too far."

"Perfect Mr. Haas, now I'm going to go speak with Ford Brody down in the target practice room. I might get to speak with Brayden too, Ford's training his younger bro now." Andy answered as he left the room, taking the elevator down to the combat training room and gym area.

There was a target practice range, a conference room, and a private gym with punching bags and an empty ring. As Andy left the elevator, he seen Vergil Snow in G Team combat gear, running through the obstacle course.

"Flash bang in the door!" Ford Brody called out as he watched on with Brayden Snow, Vergil was quick to hurl the flash bang grenade into the door.

"Perfect, Snow, now hit the target!" A target suddenly revealed itself in an open spot in the wall, Vergil was quick to gun it down with his burst rifle.

Vergil moved deeper into the obstacle course as fast as he could, Ford noticed Andy Williams entering the room as he saw his silhouette moving down the hall. Ford took his mind off of Vergil for a moment to shout out to Andy.

"Ah, Andy Williams. What brings you here?" Ford asked, leaving Vergil to be confused and stuck in the same spot.

"Great, I've got some news regarding Gyaos and Alan Jonah." Andy responded from the distance, now making his way into the actual room.

"Hey! What do I do next!?" Vergil called out, his voice echoing and bouncing off the walls in the obstacle course.

"Give me a second!" Ford responded, Vergil's time was ticking.

Andy approached the general squadron leader to deliver the news, the news that they so desperately needed at the time.

"Me and Alan Haas believe that Mr. Jonah is hiding out somewhere in Alaska. Not Anchorage, but somewhere up in that direction. Also scout out for Gyaos, that winged demon is probably up there too."

"Alright, I'm heading up to send out a G Team squad right now. You train Vergil, no and's if's or but's."

Ford marched towards the elevator, taking a heavy assault rifle off of the gun rack. He was suited up and ready for action if needed to be so. Andy Williams was left to train the young warrior within Vergil Snow, Brayden had gone along with Ford.

The squadron that had left to go find Alan Jonah consisted of: Ford Brody, Brayden Snow, Jerome Hunter, Alexa Garcia, and Tyrone Bronson. Alexa and Tyrone would fly in a separate fighter jet while the other three flew in a jet in which was slightly bigger.

Vergil Snow emerged out of the obstacle course to see Andy Williams taking the place of Ford Brody, he wondered what was happening.

"Vergil, you were too slow. Time to do it again." Andy joked around with the younger brother of Brayden Snow, restarting the timer.

"Where is my brother going?"

"He's going to find Alan Jonah with Ford, bring him in for questioning and jail. Now how about we get started with your trai.."

BOOM! There was a massive explosion that rocked the entire base, the lights flickered on and off. The two friends looked around frantically, both of them grabbing shock rifles off the walls. Vergil would use a shock rifle even though he had no experience other than three hours of training so far.

As the two scrambled through the flashing lights, a piece of equipment fell off one of the shelves in which was on the wall. A heavy weapon crashed down upon the toned man in which happened to be Vergil, hitting him right on the head. The younger brother of Brayden Snow was knocked out by this, making him collapse right to the ground. Andy quickly kneeled down, picking up his dead weight. In Vergil's head though, a voice started to speak..

"Fear not, Vergil Snow. I had to kill prey to feast, I am sensing activity in Wrangel Island of nemesis Gyaos. The man your empire wants to defeat is hiding in Alaska, at an abandoned warehouse complex one hour away from the ruins of the city known to be Anchorage."

Vergil was confused, he didn't know who was speaking to him. The voice was booming, and it had an echo to it. He had a grand warrior or god vibe in his feelings.

"Who are you.." Vergil asked as he was knocked out, it came out of his mouth as rather a mumble.

"I am Gamera, Guardian of the Earth. Your lineage dates back to the times in which my kind and the giants ruled the world, your ancient fathers spoke to me through telepathy. It has to be hidden, no one needs to know it other than you. A traitor walks among your outpost, he will bring great devastation to your organization. I unfortunately cannot prevent it even if I kill him, fate will reroute everything. It was meant to be so, you will go on to lead Monarch someday in the future."

Vergil was shocked, and his body started to stir awake. His eyes were fluttering open and shut as if they were wanting to be opened completely. He started giving information to Andy Williams.

"Take me up to the maser deck, the giant window, open it.."

(Alaska)

"Sweet Alison, why are you letting them control you like this? This isn't your destiny, this isn't your path.." A soft, and beautiful voice spoke in the head of Alison Ford as she slept.

Alison sat up in quite a comfy bed, she looked around. Still in a cell, but more stylized for some reason. The blonde wondered who was speaking in her head, she also noticed that the cell door was slightly open for her to get out. A prison guard must have been feeling generous today, she finally got rest after her troubled night in Antarctica.

She left the cell after putting clothes on, they had been folded perfectly at the foot of her bed. Alison felt like she was home, with her family. A family that she would never see again after what Alan Jonah did to it, after it was forced into this goosechase.

Alison snuck out of the cage and looked up to see her name written above the special cell, it looked like a knife carved it into the wall. Somebody had made this cell special for her, somebody nice in this evil organization.. Or was it a trick?

She started to silently weep as she made her way down the hall, she missed her dead mother and father and the memories she had with them got her depressed often.

"Like you, he mourns." The female voice spoke in Alison's head once again, now the blonde was really curious as to what was going on.

"Who is this?"

"Mothra, I am the voice of Mothra. We can connect telepathically, when you touched me back at Anchorage after the battle, I transferred some of my goddess aura into you. So now we can talk together, this is what the voice of Mallory would be if she seen the adult age. Had the foolish Floyd not killed her."

Alison's eyes widened once her question was answered, but when she had asked the question, it alerted Floyd Sanders, who was patrolling the halls.

The dark haired NC boy charged at Alison, having a devious smile on his face as he got closer and closer.

"Stand your ground Alison, I'll take over." The voice of Mothra spoke to Alison via telepathy.

Once Floyd was a few feet away from the blonde teen, Alison felt herself jump up and nail him in the stomach with a dropkick. Floyd let out a grunt and fell to the floor hard, he rolled over to fight against her as she approached him.

Alison felt powerful, so much so that she got cocky with it as the aura of Mothra controlled her body. Alison's body seemed to have a golden haze wherever skin was shown, Floyd was taken aback once he seen this happening.

Floyd rushed at Alison again, only to get a spinning heel kick from Alison. The heel of her foot slamming into his jaw, he was spun around and slammed into the wall after stumbling around a bit.

"How does it feel to get beat by a 17 year old chick?" Alison asked with arrogance in the tone of her voice, Floyd turned around with a growl of fury. The dark haired carolina boy sent some quick punches to Alison's face, the blonde blocked them all and connected with a jumping knee to his jaw.

Floyd was knocked back again, stumbling to the ground once again. He was confused on how Alison got to be such a fighter so fast, she would be a perfect replacement for Chloe Bowers.

"You were something Chloe could never be, I applaud that." Floyd said, admitting that he was impressed as he slowly stood up.

Alison didn't notice Alan Jonah sneaking up behind her with a shotgun in his hands, he wasn't going to kill her. The old man was watching her fighting skill, not knowing her body was being controlled by something greater than her. Floyd went to kick Alison in the mid-section, his boot was caught and he looked at Alison in which gave him a smug grin. The blonde got too cocky, and was knocked out by Alan Jonah from behind, the butt of the shotgun smashed into the back of her skull.

"How the hell is she that tough already, she hasn't even been trained!" Floyd exclaimed in shock, Alan Jonah shook his head in disgust.

"She will be a good fighter for sure now, we just need to brainwash her."

What Alan Jonah meant by brainwash, is slowly causing her to lean more on his side to the point in which she would eventually be comfortable with joining Earth's Rightful Rulers as the official replacement for Chloe Bowers.

(Castle Bravo)

The window had been opened to reveal a giant snapping turtle titan snacking on a massive squid, squid's tentacles smashed into the head of Gamera as he then chomped down hard on it, the tusk like protrusions dug into the flesh of the massive squid, causing it to fall limb and black liquid flowed down from the puncture wounds that Gamera's tusks produced.

Giant lights allowed people to see this happening, once they were flashed twice, Gamera dropped the dead squid to the ocean floor. The corpse slowly floating down, Gamera slowly licked the squid's blood and ink off of his tusks with his tongue, all while looking inside of the window to see humans. He slowly approached the window, pressing his eye against the window to look inside.

Everyone within the room had gone quiet, their eyes focused on the great titan outside the window. They could hear Gamera's breathing, so loud that it rattled the items and equipment. Gamera was looking at Vergil, his telepathic partner. The lights were then flashed off, when they were turned back on, Gamera's eye was no longer there. The lights were flashed off again, and then the lights were on again just a second later. Gamera was seen swimming away, he was heading towards Wrangel Island..


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter 7: He comes out at night)

A few hours had passed, Castle Bravo had returned to normal activities. Kenny and Laura were able to take a three hour nap, once they awoke, they were no longer weary. Kenny marched down the hall to where the window room was, he spoke with Alan Haas.

"Where is Ford? How is Brayden doing?" Kenny asked curiously.

"Both are doing fine General Kenny Anderson, they are on their way to fight Alan Jonah. They are ready to bomb his base in Alaska. Vergil Snow is giving us some info about his whereabouts, he tells me of a gut feeling." Alan responded.

"Vergil Snow?" Laura Belinsky asked as she approached Kenny's side from behind, she wondered who this person was.

"Vergil Snow is Brayden Snow's brother, we have all known each other for our entire lives. Vergil was fascinated with Monarch and the G Team when he was a little boy. He dreamed of it, he cherished it. So when presented to Ford Brody, he was sent into training."

Laura Belinsky didn't know that Brayden Snow had a younger brother that was aiming to join the G Team General Squadron, she was too busy to know that and she never really spoke to Brayden all that much either.

"Well I didn't know he had a younger brother, perhaps we can go meet this fella." Kenny answered.

Kenny, Laura, and Alan went to the elevator to head down into the training rooms.

"I hope Alan Jonah is finally destroyed, so our company can finally rest peacefully." Kenny growled, the thought of the old bastard pissed him off, rightfully so.

"He knows what he is doing Kenny, we shouldn't underestimate the man. Channel your hatred into positive energy." Laura said in a slightly annoyed voice.

They felt the elevator lowering down into the base, Alan Haas thought of Ford Brody as it got closer to the training rooms down below. After around thirty seconds, the elevator dinged, and the doors slowly opened.

Kenny, Alan, and Laura all stepped out and began to make their way to the target practice room. Kenny and Laura were interested in seeing how far Vergil had come since joining the G Team.

"Congrats Vergil, you did it in two minutes. Keep making faster and faster if you can!" Andy shouted to see three people entering the target practice room.

"So this is the newbie." Kenny said, giving Vergil a judgemental look.

"The younger brother of Brayden Snow, 2nd in command of us. Looks just like him, I don't think he is good as him though." Laura teased, Vergil grasped his heavy assault rifle tightly.

Andy patted Vergil on the shoulder from behind with a chuckle.

"He's got a long way to go before he reaches Brayden Snow levels of awesome, he has been working out the past year and been conditioning himself. Now he has been using the target range, I'd say he's a natural!" Andy complimented.

"He's probably good with guns, but is he good in terms of combat? Like hand to hand?" Kenny said with the same devious smug grin, raising an eyebrow up.

"I can take a beating." Vergil says as if he was trying to sound offensive, it came off as bad acting to the three that stood around him.

"How about we go find out.." Laura said as she and Kenny began to head to the private gym room, Vergil rolled his eyes and looked over at Andy.

"Do they allow smartasses in the G Team?" Vergil asked, causing Andy to snicker a bit.

"I heard that, shrimp!" Kenny called out.

(Alaska)

"Alright boys, keep searching for that warehouse complex. Bomb the shit out of it if you see it!" Ford commanded his crew.

"Affirmative." Brayden Snow answered as he looked down at the ground, studying the surroundings on the ground, nothing but a huge forest down below him and the squadron.

They searched and searched, but they couldn't seem to find the location of Earth's Rightful Rulers. It was too well hidden within a forest, again the rival organization was one step ahead. The squadron flew over a nearby island and started to head back towards Castle Bravo.

Suddenly, a large yellow ray shot out of a mountain on the island, slicing the fighter jet directly in half and killing both G Team soldiers instantly.

"What the hell just happened!?" Brayden Snow shouted, looking down at the mountain to see a green glow coming from within the mountain.

"It's Gyaos, that turquoise light. It's him!" Jerome exclaimed to Ford Brody.

"Well.. I'm gonna bomb the shit out of that cave, let's kill that thing before it has a chance to fuck the world with it's young."

Ford shot rockets at the hollowed out mountain that Gyaos was hiding in on Wrangel Island, and as soon as he fired them, he flew away from the island. Ford knew that Gyaos would shoot at his jet next, he heard the rockets slamming into the mountain, and a loud shriek from the cave.

"We should be ready, he didn't leave the cave at all. Wait until night, I have a gut feeling he'll be coming out at night."

(Castle Bravo)

Vergil, Andy, and Kenny stood in the boxing ring, the older G Team general thought little of Vergil as of right now.

"Okay, let's see what you got? I've been shot before, so I can take a few punches." Kenny advised, Vergil nodded his head and extended his arm out for a handshake.

Kenny's eyes widened as he found it to be amusing, he slowly turned around to Andy and snickered.

"This fella wants a handshake, we need strong hard hearted men, not weak puss.."

Kenny turned around to see Vergil taken down by Laura, Vergil was making an attempt to attack the G Team general while he had his back turned to him, Laura stopped Vergil by sweeping his legs out from under him.

Kenny looked down at Vergil with disgust in his eyes, folding his arms.

"Attacking while your opponent has his back turned, that's what a pussy does."

Vergil kipped up and ran at Kenny to try and take him down with a running dropkick, Kenny simply stepped to the side and Vergil nailed Andy, he let out a grunt of pain and fell through the ring ropes. Vergil quickly got up and looked out of the ring to see Andy in whom was possibly hurt.

"Andy, are you alri.."

Vergil's sentence was cut off when he felt Kenny's arm around his neck, he gagged out loudly when he felt a sudden pressure. Vergil tried to stand, but Kenny was stronger, and dragged him down for a rear naked choke.

"Rule number one in my book is never get distracted!" Kenny admonished as he choked out Vergil, the young soldier quickly tapped out on the general's arm, Kenny released Vergil and kicked him away for good measure.

"Why are you guys dicks?" Vergil asked as he slowly got up with a cough.

"Well, we live in a world and are trying to coexist with titanic beasts beyond our control. Our military branch is supposed to hang tough with the titans and any rival company that may come into contact with us, you've got to be aggressive, especially in training. We try to forge a battle hardened warrior." Laura explained as she slid into the ring, Kenny stood on the outside and was watching Laura prepare to train Vergil.

The blonde soldier noticed Andy starting to get to his feet, she was distracted for a moment, or seemed to be distracted.

"Andy, you alright?" Laura asked, she noticed a fist coming at her head out of the corner of her eye. She quickly caught the fist and jumped up, wrapping her legs around Vergil's head, and taking him down with a thud.

"We've been in the general squadron for a few years as of now, we aren't distracted as easily as younger soldiers." Kenny said with a laugh trailing off at the end.

At the same time as Kenny said that, Laura started to squeeze down on Vergil's neck with her strong legs, hooking her feet to ensure he had no escape.

"I can see that.." Vergil gasped for air as the pressure continued to go, he quickly tapped out to Laura's submission hold and after a few seconds, she released him.

"He needs more training Andy in terms of hand to hand combat and melee, this was all too easy for me and Kenny." Laura informed, also taunting Vergil whose face was red with embarrassment.

"I see, he did nail me quite good with that dropkick though, so I would watch out for him in the future."

"I don't see him beating me or Kenny anytime soon." Laura said with arrogance in her voice as she left the ring.

Vergil groaned in pain as he used the ropes to help himself up, Kenny and Laura both left the room with a fist bump to each other.

Vergil sighed and looked around the room, then approaching Andy in whom was sliding back into the ring, favoring his gut after getting hit by a perfect dropkick.

"I'm so sorry General Williams, I was intending to hit General Anderson when we trained.." Vergil said softly, his voice was full of shame and guilt.

"Apologies gladly taken, Snow, don't be humiliated by two defeats. Use those to propel you to greater things, you've got leadership quality in your eyes, don't be afraid to unleash them qualities." Andy responded, in a smooth and calming voice to comfort the hurt and humiliated Vergil Snow.

(Later that night)

After several theories by scientists and G Team soldiers, it was determined that Gyaos was a nocturnal creature. If he was to attack during the day, he would be all over the news by now. As a result of this, the G Team installed bright blinding lights on the beach of Wrangel Island. These lights were bright enough to deter titans or blind megafauna, if a human was to look at them, they would be instantly blind for the rest of their life.

There was a G Team squadron stationed on the beach too, patiently awaiting Gyaos' to wake up from his daytime slumber and his early morning attack. The clock finally struck five in the morning, the hour had arrived.

Seismic activity began, and loud breaths were heard from the hollow mountain. There was a great blast of air that shot from the cave, the head of Gyaos slowly emerged from the mountain. His body flying up and landing on top of the mountain, the titan lights were off for now. There was an explosive boom as Gyaos landed on the mountain top, causing a small landslide. The vampiric titan spread his mighty wings, causing another blast of wind as they went to full length. Gyaos reared his head back and let out a screech into the night sky, it echoed all throughout the island and a couple hundred miles out into the ocean.

"Get that thing's attention!" A G Team soldier cried out, a maser cannon fired at Gyaos. The ray of light managed to hit the winged titan on the left wing, causing Gyaos to growl in slight pain. The vicious beast looked down at the beach to see the squadron.

"Engage the lights!" Jerome Hunter barked, the titan lights were flashed on with Gyaos drawing nearer.

Gyaos landed momentarily to close his eyes, he let out a growl of pain from the sudden flash of light going right into his eyes. The lights burned his hide flesh, his throat began to glow yellow and Jerome Hunter knew what was coming.

"Everybody get down!"

Gyaos then fired his sonic cutter, a large yellow ray with an electrical sparking noise. The ray sliced through the lights with ease, and decimated the maser cannons that stood around them too. A few of the G Team soldiers that were operating the lights and cannons was turned to dust, Jerome Hunter barely escaped the ray.

After disposing of the lights and maser cannons, Gyaos let out a triumphant screech before taking off over the ocean. The winged alpha would be heading for the closest source of mainland as possible, Jerome Hunter called Ford Brody to speak of what happened.

"He downed all the cannons and lights in one single attack, he could be heading for the closest source of land. Whichever it is, send a damn message." Jerome warned.

"I already have some military in civilized spots of land closest to Wrangel Island, I also have some G Team soldiers at those locations too, we'll be ready." Ford answered, then hanging up the phone.

The survivors from the battle in Anchorage from just a few months before, all took refuge in the arenas in which still stood, many of them lived at the Sullivan Arena. Kenny and Laura was riding on a jeep around the block, survivors were still helping clean up the mess that was Anchorage now.

It wasn't long before Gyaos arrived in the ruins of Anchorage, the military began to attack him with all they had. A large tank rolled over a huge pile of rubble and fired what appeared to be a freezing ray towards Gyaos, this tank was part of the GDF that Brayden Snow and his Kaiju Club created.

Kenny fired a flare into the sky to warn the survivors to run back inside the Sullivan Arena as fast as possible, Gyaos let out a hiss as he felt the cold ray hit his body. The winged titan fried the freeze cannon with his sonic cutter ray, making the tank explode. Another maser cannon like weapon rolled up, the disk shape started to turn into a fiery red before unleashing a red laser up at Gyaos. The red laser drilled through the left wing of Gyaos, causing him to screech out in pain. The winged titan unleashed his sonic ray down at the hyper laser cannon, destroying it with ease.

Gyaos felt a few things pop on his body, he looked straight ahead to see a fighter jet squadron heading his way. The winged titan let out a defiant shriek and unleashed his sonic ray again, controlling it and destroying the jet squadron in a matter of seconds, the smouldering remains fell to the ground.

Kenny made a ballsy decision to fire a rocket up at Gyaos as he rode in Laura's jeep, the rocket burst right on the snout and it got his attention. Gyaos seen the jeep and he prepared to unleash his sonic ray, after a few seconds of charging it up, the ray was unleashed down upon the jeep.

The jeep was sliced cleanly in half, causing the front half to slide forward several more feet while Kenny was in the back half, Laura was in the front. Both G Team generals held on tightly to objects in their halves of the jeep until they came to a complete stop.

Gyaos turned his attention to the survivors rushing inside of the arena, and he looked down. The ray started to charge up, an electrical sparking noise echoing out into the ruins of Anchorage. He opened his mouth, the back of his throat was yellow. Right before he could fire the ray, he was tackled from behind by none other than Gamera. Gyaos had fired the ray, but it went straight forward instead of down as he and Gamera crashed right through a building that still stood.

Since Gamera was a titan sized snapping turtle in a way, he clamped his jaws down on the neck of Gyaos from behind, his tusks puncturing his flesh. The titanic snapping turtle jerked his head from side to side in a violent manner, a vicious growl coming from him as he did it. Gyaos flapped his wings hard and shot himself forward and into the air, Gamera tucked his legs into his shell and started to fly. Blue flames shot out of two holes and it kept him in the air, he flew after Gyaos in hot pursuit.

"Well shit!" Kenny shouted as he saw the two flying off towards the ocean again, at least no one would be harmed by the fighting.

Gyaos turned himself around within the air and he let out a shriek, it was a cry mixed in with pain and rage from being attacked from behind. He seen Gamera flying at him with no remorse, the massive turtle titan opened his mouth, firing a huge stream of fire at Gyaos.

Gyaos started to flap his mighty wings in response to Gamera's fire stream, his vented body started to emit a yellow dust that extinguished the flame stream. It was as if the flame was canceled out by the yellow mist, it clouded Gamera's vision and he was forced to shut his eyes momentarily. In the brief second that the titan had his eyes closed, he was forced down into the water by Gyaos who landed on top of his shell.

There was a great splash as Gamera vanished beneath the waters, with several soldiers and G Team warriors watching. Gyaos started to fly up, the sun was rising as the time had passed. The winged titan was suddenly stopped when Gamera burst from the water, his mighty jaws snapping down on his foot with a loud meaty clamp of a sound.

Gyaos let out a howl of pain once he felt the tusks of Gamera sink deeply into his right foot, he flapped his wings at full force downwards to try and drag Gamera out of the water. Gamera used his strong right arm to grasp the leg of his rival, while biting his foot, he tried to drag Gyaos back down into the waters with an enraged growl.

Gyaos, seeing that his arch nemesis wasn't letting go of him, fired his ray down at Gamera's face to try and cut deep into his foe's flesh. Gamera winced his face up in pain after the sonic ray sliced across his snout, but he still held on tightly. Gyaos unleashed his sonic ray on his own foot, it sliced through his foot, and severed a huge chunk of flesh with two of his toes on it. It didn't cut through his flesh only, it also sliced right into Gamera's throat, turquoise blood poured at an alarming rate out from the gash. Gamera's eyes widened once he felt the blood shooting out of his neck like water from a fountain, he was forced to release Gyaos.

Gyaos wouldn't be harming humanity though, since the sun was rising. He watched in amusement as Gamera coughed out in agony and slowly sank beneath the waters. The rival flew back to Wrangel Island to take refuge in his cave again, so far he didn't destroy a lot of humanity, but he still had the potential to attack.

"Kenny, I've got bad news. Gamera appears to be in bad condition, I seen him gushing blood right before he slowly sank beneath the waves. We should go looking for him, meet me back at Castle Bravo."

Meanwhile at Castle Bravo, Vergil had completed training for the day and he was in his dorm room in which he had alone. He was lying on his bed, exhausted after all the target practice that had been going on.

"I am at the bottom of the ocean, I need healing. The only way you can possibly heal me quick enough to help me stop Gyaos, is if you freeze my wound. I am afraid that it will take too long to heal, it is too big of a wound. You must hurry."

The voice spoke in Vergil's head, giving him advice.

"Alright." Vergil answered, he would wait until the rest of the general squadron got back, and the rest of the Kaiju Club…


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter 8: At home with Gamera)

An entire day passed since Gamera and Gyaos got into another skirmish with each other at the ruins of Anchorage. Gamera attacked with barbaric ferocity and was brutal, he wanted to punish his rival to never return to Earth. It was Gamera's job to purge any unwanted threats that entered Earth or to attack humanity, Gamera had no clue that Godzilla was king of the monsters as he wasn't at the place where he was crowned king.

Gamera didn't even know that Godzilla was still around, he thought that the saurian titan would have stayed gone after the Great Overworld War thousands of years ago. Gamera was a vigilante while Godzilla reigned as king.

As the hours passed, Gamera used his telepathic mana capabilities to speak with Vergil in his mind. The younger brother of Brayden Snow knew what had happened and he also knew where the Guardian of the Earth was.

A few Monarch scientists scoured the waters around Anchorage to try and find the severed foot of Gyaos, they would end up finding washing ashore in Anchorage after a few hours of flying in circles. It was a boring process, but it would hopefully work.

It was determined that Gyaos was hurt by sunlight or any kind of light, Jerome Hunter was an eyewitness of this after seeing the hide of Gyaos seemingly sizzle and foam up when exposed to the titan lights. Now that the weakness of Gyaos was discovered, the G Team and the scientists were trying to think of a way to stop him.

"How about we create a giant bucket filled with artificial blood, place it on a turntable, and have it spin around so Gyaos could get dizzy. When he is dizzy, he won't be able to get up, thus burning in the sunlight!" Kenny suggested, it came off as more goofy sounding than anything else to Ford Brody.

"That isn't smart, it will look stupid. We need to use fire in some sort of way, but Gamera is down and ou.." Ford's idea was cut off when Vergil came walking into the room.

"Hey guys, I've got a suggestion!" Vergil said as he marched into the room, Ford smiled at the younger soldier.

"Speak away, don't make it sound dumb."

"We harvest some blood from the Margygr corpse and place it in a giant tub, once we do this. Place the giant tub on a tower, not on a large turntable thing, but on a tower. Within this tub, there will be a cannon that shoots boiling hot streams into his mouth, burning his insides!"

Ford thought of the suggestion for a moment, he decided that he wasn't going to use it. Nobody had a good idea of how to take care of Gyaos, Kenny's suggestion seemed to be the quickest one to complete.

"So operation idiot move is a go, let's just pray to God that it doesn't blow up in our faces."

"Wait!" Germaine Noyala exclaimed, getting the entire general squadron to look at him.

"How about we put several gallons of that Soma Berry Juice inside of the blood drink that we're brewing for Gyaos. It will get him drunk, and he will collapse. The sun will turn his body to dust."

Then Ford changed his mind to Germaine's plan, it sounded more simple and less goofy than Kenny's plan. Soma Juice was known to get megafauna and titans alike into a drunken state, and it was also proven in 2024 when it was discovered in Rodan's cave back in Fiji.

"We need to find him while we set up this operation, he could be anywhere in the ocean." Vergil suggested, the rest of the G Team agreed to this.

"Where would he be?" Kenny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've got a feeling he is in the Atlantic Ocean, not too far from here. We'll go in a submarine to where he is residing, we will track him using a radar." Vergil explained, again the G Team agreed.

(Alaska)

"Monarch has been under our radar, Floyd. I seen a large jet flying over our heads not too long ago, how has Alison's training been going?" Alan Jonah asked, curious to see how Alison has been doing.

"Well, she attacks like a savage animal. Aggressive, yet she shows some sort of discipline. The blondie still hates our guts, it will take time for her to get used to us." Floyd advised, Alan Jonah sighed.

"I'm wanting to move on with our plans, Floyd. I've had it with Monarch interfering with our plans, there has been some close calls. I would say that it is time we start to increase the pressure on Monarch, starting soon."

"Jonah, we can't attack Monarch with full force so soon. They'll be on our asses!" Floyd said, raising his voice in shock.

"We won't go with full throttle yet, we will start out small. We need to get rid of the major generals of the G Team, then we will slowly build pressure from there."

Floyd smirked a bit, but he was also wondering who they will take our first.

"How are going to do this? There are loads of generals."

"We'll take out the leader, and we will pick them off one by one. Starting with Ford Brody.."

"We can't beat him in combat, sir."

"We aren't going to kill him directly, we will find a way. We always have, as we always will."

(Several hours later)

A large submarine with a large freezing cannon mounted on the front was plodding through the darkness of the deep ocean. The G Team generals within the submarine kept a sharp eye out for aquatic titans.

"We're approaching a vortex that will take us deeper, hold on to your asses everyone!" Kenny announced as he drove the submarine slowly and calmly into the underwater vortex, once the large submarine entered, it was sucked straight down and through a current.

The ocean around them got only blacker as they went further down, everyone remained calm as they allowed the vortex to carry their submarine. After a solid minute of being shot through the current, it came to a sudden halt.

"I'm flashing on the lights now." Kenny said, informing everyone within the aquatic craft.

Once Kenny turned on the lights, he noticed a gigantic stone head of what appeared to be Gamera before him. Everyone was startled, and Kenny backed the submarine up. The statue appeared to be twenty feet tall, and it stood on a pillar. On the pillar was symbols and writing that belonged to some ancient civilization that time had forgotten.

Ten feet to the side of the Gamera statue was another statue, it looked like a shark like creature with a beak, it was also standing on hind legs. This unknown titan was known as Zigra, it was described in Hollow Earth Tablets.

(Hollow Earth Tablet 3 of 7)

"The overworld civilizations did not like each other at all, and they shared animosity for one another when Raijin was slain by the great killer, a young beast known to us as Gojira, stood up to take Raijin's place. He was great allies with Gamera before the Overworld Civil War broke out, Atlantis was broken in half after Raijin was slain. One side worshipped an amphibious beast known as Zigra, so the opposing side was known as the Zigrans. Gamera fought for the Zigrans while Gojira fought for the Atlantaeans.."

(End Tablet Text)

The submarine went in between the statues of the two Zigran guardians, there was a stone road ahead of them and Kenny decided to turn on the titan lights in which were situated on the front of the submarine as well.

Once the titan lights were flashed on, they discovered something shocking. An entire city stood before them with various statues and tall ancient buildings standing high, some had bridges that connected the buildings together. It looked exactly like Godzilla's lair in which was destroyed in 2019 when a Monarch scientist had to detonate a nuke to revive him, this meant that this civilization was indeed once part of Atlantis before some sort of war broke out.

After carefully maneuvering between the large buildings, everyone noticed a giant wall in which had a depiction of Godzilla fighting Gamera during the Overworld Civil War. Also depicted on the wall was Zigra and Gamera fighting each other, the guardian of the Earth wanted to be king of the side he served.

"The war must have changed Gamera, this might have been what sparked his relationship with humanity." Laura said in awe as she gazed at the large depictions in which were carved on the gigantic wall.

"He fought Godzilla, and both are still alive.." Kenny added on, that statement made the entire submarine fall silent. With the two being alive, they could still have hatred for one another. Vergil was the one to finally break the silence.

"History could possibly repeat itself, who's to say that there won't be another huge civil war in which will get these titans involved again?"

The submarine stayed silent as it approached a huge hole in the city's floor, a stone staircase was seen going down into the darkness. The submarine traveled down, this staircase was a gigantic one, must have been built for Gamera or Zigra.

Once they reached the bottom of the staircase they continued to make their way through the darkness, the submarine went up and came out into an air pocket. In the distance was a huge pyramid type building with Gamera lying on top of it, there were several statues of titan like creatures and ancient buildings all around the pyramid.

"There he is." Vergil said, pointing at the silhouette of a large rocky shell in the distance. Then the voice within Vergil's head began to speak again.

"I feel your presence, with several others around you. I am fueled by fire, once you fix the wound on my throat, you need to destroy the pyramid. It is hollow, and within the pyramid is a huge fire pit in which I will heal myself with."

"Engage the freeze ray and aim at Gamera's neck." Vergil commanded, Kenny scoffed at the young soldier.

"You think I am gonna take orders from a rookie?"

"Just do it!" Vergil snapped, Kenny did as was told.

A huge blue beam of frost fired from a gun mounted on the submarine, it connected with the wound on Gamera's throat. It was slowly patched up and frozen over, the titanic snapping turtle could feel the cold frost slowly covering his entire neck. The freeze ray continued to fire at him for thirty seconds before Vergil changed his direction.

"Now, engage in the maser ray, and blow up the pyramid."

"What do you want to do? Piss him off?" Alan Haas asked with a look of shock on his face.

Kenny did as told and switched the freeze ray to the maser beam, he fired at the pyramid's base. There was a loud explosion with smoke and large amounts of dust shooting into the air, the glow of fires lit up beneath the cloud, Gamera's silhouette was seen falling into the hole.

There was a moment of silence, everyone was quiet within the submarine in anticipation of what was happening. A large hand was seen rising out of the fiery hole, seen as a silhouette within the dust cloud. Another hand rose out from the hole just a few seconds later, Gamera's head was seen slowly rising out from the hole. He looked different, although his head looked like that of a snapping turtle still, there were new features added on. There was a crest on the top of his head, and his tusks appeared to be longer and sharper.

There was sharp, bony protrusions sticking out of his elbows. His shell also appeared more sharp and rocky, this is what the Zigrans wanted Gamera to be, the supercharged Gamera. Or as the Ancient civilizations called it, Ultimate Gamera.

Gamera reared his head back and let out his howling roar into the air pocket, the roar echoing throughout the caves and tunneling through and into the hollow Earth. He looked down upon the submarine that had helped him, his pupils dilating.

"Thank you, now all we have to do is prepare." The voice said in Vergil's head.

(Wrangel Island)

Gyaos stood in his cave, growling down at his right foot to see the chunk of it was missing. He noticed that there were two nubs starting to grow out of the wound with a clear thin sheet of placenta around it akin to a plastic bag, he kneeled down and ripped it off of the wound, dropping it away from his foot. The nubs continued to grow and claws began to develop as the nubs wiggled further and further out of the wound, eventually taking the form of two clawed toes. With his right foot completely regenerated, Gyoas let out a cackling roar that echoed out of his cave. He was ready to kill Gamera, and harvest the blood of whatever was around to kill…


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter 9: Gyaos destroys Honolulu)

The G Team had arrived in Hawaii, it took them all day to build their trap for Gyaos. The smell of titan blood was strong in the air, they chose to set the trap on top of the tallest building in Honolulu. It would take only one person to operate the trap, a huge G Team squadron had been dispatched in the city of Honolulu to aid in the trap. Night soon fell, the G Team activated an ORCA device to get Gyaos' attention.

"All units hold your fire, we need to see if this trap works." Kenny said via transceiver.

"I'm getting a titan signal approaching us, should be here any second." Laura announced to her partner, she was the one operating the trap.

Gyaos landed on top of the building, everyone remained calm and still. He let out a triumphant screech into the night sky, and leaned down to feast upon the artificial blood. Kenny and Laura could hear loud gulps that Gyaos was making as he drank it down, the artificial blood was drugged by the Soma Juice. The vision of Gyaos was starting to go blurry and hazy, the world started to spin around him as he continued to gulp up the artificial blood down his throat.

Laura engaged with the fire jet that was stationed within the large bowl of blood, the cannon extended into the mouth of Gyaos as he was so focused on wolfing down the blood of Margygr. The more Gyaos gulped down, the more drunk he became.

"Engaging soon, Kenny." Laura warned as she prepared to unleash heavy duty fire into the mouth of Gyaos, Kenny stuck his arm out with three fingers, he was going to count down until the G Team and the GDF could unleash hell on Gyaos.

"Engaging in, three.. two...ONE!" Laura screamed as Kenny counted down, blasting a huge stream of molten liquid down Gyaos' throat.

"Fuck him up!" Kenny shouted to the G Team down below him, Gyaos retracted his head from the bowl but the world spun around him and he stumbled about. He felt a burning pain slowly going down his throat and into his body, the pain and drunken state caused him to tip over the tower and blood bucket.

The maser cannons unleashed their beams of light on Gyaos from behind him, the winged beast was knocked forward by the sudden hit on his back. Kenny and Laura ran for cover as fast as they could, the winged beast slowly turned around to take another blast from a maser into his neck. Gyaos fired his sonic scalpel ray down into the G Team squadron below him, his beam sliced cleanly through a few buildings behind the maser tanks. The buildings were sliced precisely in half, the top half slid off of them and came crumbling down into the street. Gyaos stumbled and fell off of the tallest building in Honolulu, his body slamming onto another building, destroying it.

The yellow ray of Gyaos was seen shooting out of the smoke cloud that was starting to cloud up in the streets, the ray sliced through several buildings. All of the buildings that it hit was sliced in half, or it was sliced in a precise cut where the ray hit it at. Five buildings collapsed at once after the beam of Gyaos sliced through them, smoke was clouding up quick and so was the fires all around.

GDF jets began to swoop in from the skies, unleashing rays of light somewhat similar to a maser tank onto Gyaos. The enemy stretched his right wing out, and four jets smashed into it and exploded. A bigger GDF jet flew in and unleashed a blinding light on to Gyaos, causing him to hiss out in pain. His hide began to sizzle and burn, the top of his head began to turn red right before he unleashed his sonic scalpel ray right into the large jet, causing it to explode.

A large tank rolled up towards Gyaos on the ground it had four cannons on it, a larger and more powerful maser cannon made by the GDF. The cannons fired all at once, each beam hitting Gyaos at the same time. These new beams were strong enough to blow chunks of flesh out of Gyaos when struck his body, causing him to screech out in pain. The winged titan unleashed his sonic scalpel down upon the GDF maser tank, causing it to explode.

It seemed that the GDF was having a better time of fighting against titans than the regular G Team could, a jet similar to the Argo flew over Gyaos from behind, a latch opened up on the bottom and dropped a massive electric net.

The net started sparking blue and orange once it entangled Gyaos, he let out a screech and fired off his sonic scalpel, it sliced through the net, but he was still stuck for a moment. The nemesis of Gamera stopped moving for a moment and closed his eyes, his body let out a massive electrical blast that destroyed the net and some buildings around him for a two mile radius. Every building or pile of rubble that was around him, had erupted in flames. Kenny and Laura happened to be inside one of the buildings that burst into flames, the interior was luckily safe.

The smell of smoke was intense, and the glow of the fires was even more intense. They got low to the floor in order to avoid the dark smoke around them, the sprinklers had been turned on in the room that they were in.

"It's going to be a bad night for Honolulu!" Kenny shouted as he crawled towards the elevator, Laura crawling close behind him.

"How are we going to get out of here!?" Laura cried out as she heard a loud explosion that came from the outside of the building, a large hotel had collapsed.

Gyaos was heard letting out another screech as he took off into the sky, unleashing ray after ray into buildings around him. Within minutes, Honolulu was a huge city of flames. The buildings that still stood were dark shadows or mere silhouettes as the fires were sure to engulf them, Kenny and Laura managed to escape but barely.

A large GDF ship began to approach the island of Hawaii in Honolulu was on, Gyaos flew out into the water to see the ship below him. Before the ship had a chance to attack, Gyaos blew it up with his sonic scalpel ray with ease. He circled around, and landed on top of the tallest building in the area once again. He started to use the toxic yellow cloud to put out the flames that was swallowing up Honolulu, the air choked out fleeing soldiers and civilians like a poison gas. The victims that breathed in the gas died within seconds, Kenny and Laura was on the beach with their jeep that they had ridden in once they arrived several hours earlier. There was an RPG in the back, Kenny wanted Gyaos dead.

Honolulu was the birthplace of Kenny, his mother and father were taking a trip to Honolulu when his mother was pregnant. Kenny was born in a hospital in Honolulu, and he seen it get destroyed by Gyaos just now. His heart was filled with rage, and with boiling blood, he loaded up the RPG.

"GYAOS!" Kenny screamed in rage, the veins in his neck popping out and his face turning red. Laura watched her partner with worry in her eyes.

"Kenny, there is no need to do this.." She said softly in warning to what he was about to do.

"He is destroying my original home, and for that he must pay." Kenny said in response with a stern attitude, then taking aim at the throat of Gyaos.

"This son of a bitch was never meant to be apart of this Earth's ecosystem, he is a life force fell from the stars, he isn't apart of our world. He needs to be destroyed."

Kenny fired the RPG and the rocket shot up at the neck of Gyaos, blowing to pieces on impact against his rough hide. Gyaos felt it burst on his body, causing him to turn around and look down at the two G Team generals. Kenny knew the rocket wouldn't work against Gyaos, so he accepted his fate, he could only run for so long..

Kenny fell to his knees and allowed himself to be blasted by the supersonic scalpel, Laura screaming for her partner to move out of the way. The two could see the neck of Gyaos glowing yellow from within, it was Kenny's time. Gyaos opened his mouth, and then there was the roar of Gamera…


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter 10: Bitter Enemies)

Gyaos turned his head to see a flying Gamera, his arms were outstretched into a fin shape. He looked like a plane soaring through the sky towards his nemesis, Gyaos turned his body with a jerk and shot his head forward, unleashing his sonic scalpel ray towards Gamera. Gamera switched all of his limbs to get inside of his shell, and the four blue flames were seen coming out of the shell as he approached. The ray connected with the shell, but it did not hurt Gamera, who used the sharp edges of his shell to slice into Gyaos.

Gyaos let out a growl as he was knocked back, yet he remained on his feet as his bitter enemy landed on the ground into an all fours stance. Gamera looked at Gyaos with eyes of pure hatred, he never wanted the alpha of the Gyaos to enter Earth, yet here he stood. The look on Gamera's face shown annoyance and long boiling rage. Gyaos looked down at his rival with the same animosity, the same malicious intentions in his mind.

Gamera rose to his hind legs and let out his howl of a roar to his arch rival, Gyaos screeched back at him. The titanic snapping turtle had enough, and broke out into a charge. Gyaos flew at Gamera at full speed, the two rushing at each other with bloodthirsty hearts.

Kenny and Laura began to run away from the city of Honolulu, trying to escape the clashing titans that would soon collide with each other. Both generals could hear them roaring at each other with terrible cruelty, Kenny looked over his shoulder and the titans smashed into each other. The collision was so hard that a huge shockwave erupted from them, Gyaos was stopped from flying and he crashed to the ground, landing on his feet.

Gamera grabbed Gyaos around the snout, preventing him from firing the sonic scalpel ray. Since they were eye to eye almost, it was crucial that Gyaos didn't fire the cutting ray. The Guardian of the Earth grasped his nemesis by the throat with his other arm, he forced Gyaos right through a building, the large skyscraper of a hotel collapsing down over them. Gyaos slammed down on to a huge pile of rubble from a few fallen buildings, he slowly looked down to see Gamera's silhouette moving through the smoke cloud of the collapsed building that they had driven themselves through.

Gamera broke out into a charge at his nemesis, he went to dove down on top of Gyaos but he moved away on time. There was a massive thud when the titanic turtle landed, but he managed to catch himself on all fours. Gyaos unleashed his sonic scalpel ray at Gamera's neck, aiming to cut the head from his body, but Gamera leapt out of the way.

Gamera charged at Gyaos again, rising up to his hind legs again and grabbing him by the throat. Gyaos charged up the sonic scalpel, but Gamera was able to attack him before his nemesis had the chance to blast it right in his face. Gamera slashed his claws deep into his rival's snout, causing Gyaos to look down for a moment, the claws went very deep and drew blood.

Gyaos shot up into the air and flew back from his rival, Gamera let out a hateful growl. The winged titan didn't retreat, and he flew towards Gamera once again. He slashed his turtle foe in the face with his claws, Gamera let out a growl of pain as turquoise blood shot out from his wounds. Gyaos still wasn't done as he leaped on Gamera, driving him into the large pile of rubble behind him. Gamera had his guard raised high as he seen Gyaos open his mouth for the sonic scalpel while he was still on top, Gamera wouldn't let that happen as he unleashed a stream of fire right into the face of his enemy.

Gyaos was forced off of Gamera and he flew back a couple hundred feet to put some space between him and Gamera. The two rivals traded hateful glares, both feeling their blood poured out of their scars and wounds. Gyaos's face shifted in what appeared to be a smug grin, Gamera gave him a serious and hateful low growl as he wasn't playing any games.

Gamera began to charge Gyaos, though the latter stood their ground. Gyaos latched onto Gamera's left arm once he swung at him as if he was going to claw into his head, Gamera felt the arm useless now. The guardian of the Earth used his other arm to strike down on Gyaos' head with his elbow spike, the spike drilled right into the top of his head and Gyaos was forced to let go.

Gamera didn't let Gyaos back away far as he did a back elbow strike right into his rival's skull, the elbow spike drilling right into the left eye of the vampiric fiend. Gyaos let out a cry of agony as his eyeball burst and spattered blood all over the place, and it poured all over the elbow spike. Gamera continued to drive his spike further into the head of Gyaos, feeling the organs within his head and all the blood sloshing around inside. Gamera then viciously torn his elbow spike out of the large wound in his rival's head, Gyaos let out a groan as he felt his left eye no longer in the socket.

Gamera went to ram his elbow spike into the gut of his opponent, but Gyaos decided otherwise and used his sonic scalpel ray to effectively remove the elbow spike. Gamera let out a howl of pain after his elbow spike was removed, he unleashed his stream of fire at his enemy only to have it canceled out by the toxic yellow mist. Gamera took another sonic scalpel ray, this time it was painful enough to make him kneel down and leaned over slightly in a hunched over position.

Gyaos seen that his rival was in a hurt phase, and so he flew towards Gamera at full speed with his claws stuck out towards him. Gyaos snatched Gamera in his claws and started to carry him up into the air, driving him right through a building. Gamera opened up his mouth and snapped it shut in the waist/crotch area of Gyaos, his tusks going into his body at the same time. The crotch area of Gyaos and his waist was obviously a sensitive spots, and to have the tusks and jaws of his rival locked around that spot destroyed by the brutal bite force of Gamera.

Gyaos let out a howl of pain, and then Gamera slammed his rival down to the ground, driving him through a building as hard as he could. With Gyaos down, Gamera clawed into his nemesis over and over again, each swipe with his claws drew blood. Gamera then rolled away from Gyaos, he watched his rival slowly rise back to his feet.

Gyaos flew at Gamera again, only to get caught in the air by his enemy. Gamera slammed Gyaos back to his feet, then grabbing him by the neck and the snout. Gyaos let out an annoyed growl as his head as then smashed into a building at full force from Gamera, then again, and again. Gyaos released his electrical blast in which worked like the MUTOs EMP blast, it was enough to push Gamera back from him.

Gamera let out a low growl of pain once he was pushed back, and he slowly looked up to see Gyaos flying at him. The vampiric titan snatched Gamera up again, the titanic snapping turtle decided to tuck all of his limbs into his shell as Gyaos flew him high into the air.

Gyaos flew into the stratosphere before dropping Gamera from that height, however, the titanic snapping turtle was well protected due to how he was tucked in his shell. The shell slammed into a huge pile of rubble, which sent debris flying into the air and a huge dust cloud formed too.

Gyaos landed on top of the shell, picking it up, and hurling it right through another scorched building. Gamera started to spin around in the air within his shell, the four flames shooting out of the shell as he flew around. Gyaos hovered over the ground with Gamera circling around him, the two titans climbed higher and higher into the air as they traded blows with each other. Gamera would slam himself into Gyaos with the sharp edges of his shell slicing into Gyaos, and Gyaos firing his sonic scalpel at Gamera's shell. They eventually vanished above the clouds, the next day would be a cloudy day, which meant that Gyaos could still be around.

However, the action on the ground was growing ever more intense. Kenny and Laura managed to get away during while Gamera and Gyaos fought each other, they would be taking the final battle to someplace else, a location they had no clue of..


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter 11: Mercutio's Stealth)

The headquarters of the GDF were stationed in Boston, the city still hadn't recovered from the 2019 titan brawl. Gigantic shrubbery began to grow up from where the city was devastated, a huge containment site and fortress was built around the entire location in which all the titans bowed to Godzilla, it took five years to build with a strategic plan to finish the massive fortress.

The walls of the fortress was just one of the GDF's projects, they would be making a massive base that covered an entirety of ten miles. Within the insanely huge fortress, there was a military base for the GDF's military projects and barracks for the actual GDF soldiers. There was also a huge science laboratory complex, people would work on various megafauna, and they would experiment on them.

The GDF was taking the megafauna found on Skull Island and seeing if they can create their own megafauna, they weren't only experimenting with megafauna, they were also experimenting with titan DNA which was extracted from all the titans they could find. One of their earliest studies determined that there are several more titans found in the Hollow Earth, a place that the GDF was planning on venturing into sometime in the future.

Lastly, the GDF was working on mechs. Steel giants that could potentially protect the world from titans, their first creation was already in the works. They were working on a project called Jet Jaguar, in which would be a giant robot that would run on AI. The GDF engineers and scientists were building the interior of the robot for now, they were working on the computer and the wiring.

The mechs were to be placed in large underground hangars, in the case if the fortress was to be bombed, they wouldn't be damaged. People argued that creating titans was a dangerous idea, and a bad decision, mother nature was not the thing to be toyed with.

The area around the GDF base was always grey, and snowy. It was always cloudy and the sun would always be blocked by dark grey clouds, it looked stormy but it didn't rain. It looked like an evil villain base, Sam Brody who was now 15, said to his father that the GDF base looked strikingly similar to the Cultist Base from Doom Eternal. Sam's thoughts made it look even more evil, it was similar to Area 51 in how guarded it was.

It was the biggest fort in America, and the biggest fort in the entire world. It was trending worldwide every now and then, speculations and conspiracies were thrown up about the base. Only people who had close ties with the government and Monarch could enter the GDF fortress.

The Kaiju Club were the founders of the GDF, and so they were the highest people in power. Vergil Snow was "Destined" to do great things with the GDF according to the president of the company in whom was Brayden Snow.

A huge squadron of jeeps pulled up to the front gate of the fortress, the jeeps had the GDF logo on them. The jeeps were also colored the same way as the GDF's weapons and clothing, and also vehicles. A man stepped out of the front jeep wearing the same colored armor, he had slicked black hair and a mustache and goatee in which was slowly forming on his face. It was Mercutio Aponte, the italian soldier, one of the highest ranking ones in the SX of Earth's Rightful Rulers.

Mercutio was the master of staying hidden, his name isn't thrown around as much as Alan Jonah and Floyd Sanders. No one even heard of the guy at Monarch, other than Alan Haas. The guard was looking down at the jeep squadron, holding his shock rifle in his arms. The walls of the fortress were fifty feet high, no one could get in other than through the front gate.

"What is your name?" The guard called out, almost in a commanding manner.

"Mark, Mark Andrews. I've been working here for a few months." Mercutio answered again, his strong italian accent showing and it could possibly blow his cover.

"Your profession, Mr. Andrews?" The guard asked another question.

"Biology of megafauna and titans." Mercutio answered.

"How about these people behind you, they with you?"

"No, they're recruits for the GDF warrior program."

"Alright, welcome to the Global Defense Force HQ."

The gates opened up slowly, with all the snow and ice falling off of them. A smug grin slowly growing on Mercutio's face, he looked back towards his squadron of SX fighters straight from Alan Jonah's organization. Every member got out of their jeeps, twenty people in total.

"Alright, Mark you shall head straight. All of you rookies go to the left."

Mercutio and his squadron entered the fortress, the nineteen highly experienced soldiers marched to the left while Mercutio headed straight.

"Keep a low profile, we do not need anyone getting hurt today." Mercutio ordered his squadron at a low enough volume for the guard not to hear.

As the stealthy soldier of Earth's Rightful Rulers approached the North Gate, motion sensors on the ground beneath his boots caused the massive steel door to slowly raise up. Several items were sucked inside of the underground base, he slowly entered the large sciences and studies wing of the GDF base.

The first thing he noticed was the megafauna bones and skulls within large containers in which were in the walls, some were megafauna skulls in which he had never seen before. The ones that he had never seen before must have came from within the Hollow Earth, or Skull Island.

To his North was a large elevator stationed in the center of the room, this would lower down to the lowest level of the base. It would eventually lead to the Hollow Earth, or a base in the Hollow Earth. Once he reached the middle of the room there was five ways he could go.

He could take a left and go to the large amounts of lab rooms, he could go to the right and see all the studies going into the megafauna, the new weapons, and the titans. He could go North and see the classified files of the megafauna and titans, or he could just take the elevator.

Mercutio decided to take a left turn into the lab rooms, to see just what the GDF was creating. As creating megafauna and titans was a bad idea, it could work with what Earth's Rightful Rulers was going for.

He looked up to a monitor in which was on the wall, it was a news report of flying titans battling in the sky. Gamera and Gyaos was still going at it, a smirk grew on his face as he entered the hallway in which would lead to the lab rooms.

Aponte slowly pulled out the transceiver from his pocket with the same smirk on his face, it was time to give information to Alan Jonah.

"Jonah, I'm in. I'm heading to the laboratory rooms, I'll give you more info as time goes on."

As for outside of the GDF base, Gyaos and Gamera was still going at it over the skies of Tokyo. It had been a few hours of battle through the air, it also took a few hours for Mercutio and his squadron to arrive at the base…


	12. Chapter 12

(Chapter 12: The bitter end of a bitter rivalry)

The JSDF flew in the skies above Tokyo, Monarch was following the two battling titans as they fought through the skies. A Japanese fighter jet rushed at Gyaos, drenching him with bullets but they didn't phase him a bit. Gyaos clamped his jaws down on the jet, spinning around and spitting it at Gamera's face.

The jet blew up on Gamera's snout, he knew a human was piloting the jet, another human life destroyed by the alpha of his rival species. Gamera let out a loud growl out of anger, he couldn't stand when a human life was killed by another titan, it goes to show how close Gamera was with humanity.

Gamera gave his flying speed a boost, catching up with Gyaos from behind. He extended his claws out, and gave his nemesis a hard smack on the back. Gyaos was sent spiralling towards the ground, Gamera gave chase and latched on to his right wing with his jaws. The tusks were so long and sharp, that they punctured the wings and stuck out of the other side. Gyaos let out a cry of pain as the two titans continued to fall to the ruins of what was once Tokyo.

Tokyo didn't recover at all since Godzilla and Kong fought in it back in 2020, and it was beyond repairable when Cthulhu arrived moments after the fight was over. It had only been five years and the trauma from the catastrophic event still lingered, Tokyo had surrendered the city but Japan continued to defend itself from titans if one happened to arrive.

Since Tokyo was in ruins and covered with radiation, Gamera felt comfortable fighting Gyaos in an abandoned city. So he drove his rival right through a building, making it implode on itself. There was a distant sound of thunder, a storm was approaching them as the night continued to move on. It was the early morning hours, and the sun had yet to rise.

Gyaos thrashed around with his left wing still caught in the strong jaws of his arch rival, but then he felt a huge chunk of the wing get torn off. Gyaos let out a loud cry of agony as he leapt away from Gamera, the titanic snapping turtle was quick to hide himself in the smoke cloud that had shot up after the two had crashed through the building seconds earlier.

Gyaos was bewildered, and couldn't see Gamera through the smoke. So he fired his sonic scalpel ray into the cloud, he saw the silhouette of his rival moving backwards and then it vanished behind something. Gyaos fired his ray again at the building that Gamera was hiding behind, a huge chunk of the top portion of the building collapsed away, however Gamera wasn't seen.

The top of Gyaos' head flashed red, and he unleashed a full power sonic scalpel into the smoke once again. The silhouette of Gamera was seen charging towards him, Gyaos flew into the air and Gamera missed his charge attack. The fiendish beast landed behind the titanic turtle and fired his sonic scalpel into his back, it bounced off the shell and shot straight through Gyaos. He let out a cry of pain and stumbled back, Gamera slowly turned around to see that his enemy had accidentally hurt himself.

Gamera unleashed his stream of fire towards Gyaos, and this time the vampiric titan couldn't use his yellow mist in which canceled out the flames. The ray that had went through his body destroyed the organ in which produced the mist, Gyaos was damaged now and was also in trouble. Gamera rushed at his enemy, seeing that he was hurt. Gyaos timed it, and countered what Gamera was going for with a well timed sonic scalpel ray right through his large hand.

Gamera crashed into the ground beside of Gyaos, looking down to see turquoise blood leaking out of the deep wound. He howled out in agony as Gyaos turned around to face him.

At the same time as Gamera's wound was created, a gash appeared on Vergil's right hand, causing him to collapse to his knees and scream loudly in agony. Kenny and Laura immediately checked on the young warrior, blood was gushing at a rapid rate from the gash and Alan Haas was fast to bandage his hand up.

"Fuck!" Vergil shouted, feeling unspeakable pain.

"What the hell is going on?" Laura asked frantically, worried for the young G Team soldier.

"I don't know, but he needs to get placed on a hospital bed now." Kenny suggested.

"No, I can take it." Vergil growled through gritted teeth, balling up his other hand into a fist to try and ease the pain away.

Vergil had to hold himself up by anchoring his arm to a nearby table, he walked with a pained limp in each step.

"I can.."

Right before Vergil could finish his sentence, Gamera was thrown into a building after Gyaos had picked him up by the tail and hurled him into a large ruined skyscraper. Vergil let out a loud cry of pain and started coughing a few seconds afterwards, collapsing to his knees and covering his stomach in pain with his good arm.

"Vergil Snow, what the fuck is wrong with you!?" Jerome Hunter shouted, confused and concerned about what was going on.

"He's doing it for attention, let him have his fu.." Brayden Snow's sentence was stopped when his brother started coughing up blood.

"He has a fucking gash on his right hand that was sprinkling blood, and now he is coughing blood. Attention my ass!" Kenny shouted, helping Vergil up.

"Dammit, I've got bad news. My radar is detecting some people with guns ahead, must be Alan Jonah and his cronies waiting for us." Andy Williams warned.

"Oh for fucks sake! Can somebody defend our asses before we all get slaughtered?" Ford Brody shouted.

Kenny, Brayden, and Jerome, all grabbed heavy assault rifles and waited for the latch to open so they could defend the small Monarch jet that followed Gyaos and Gamera. Kenny was the first to see Gyaos and Gamera brawling far out to the West of where they all stood.

"If those titans get close, move the damn jet away from here. They are a couple thousand meters to our West, those things move fast though, if we don't make it, we don't make it!" Kenny shouted as he and the other two generals marched out of the jet.

Gamera was driven into a building by Gyaos, but it didn't collapse. He let out a pained growl and attempted to bite into his shoulder but Gyaos kicked him in the mid section, drilling him through the building at last. As Gamera slammed down on to his back, Gyaos lunged up and dived down with his feet aiming to smash into Gamera's body to drive the air out of him. Gamera was quick to move out of the way, Gyaos missed his stomp attack. Gamera slashed the backs of Gyaos' legs with his long claws, blood splattered from the newly created wounds.

Somewhere within the ruins of Tokyo, Floyd Sanders was leading the charge with his squadron of men. Some men carried shock rifles, and some carried heavy assault rifles. Alan Jonah was listening to Floyd progress on his mission to kill Ford Brody, this was a really intense time. Gamera and Gyaos was battling it out not that far away, and Vergil was coughing up blood for some unknown reason.

"Set on the thermal vision fellas, I've got a hunch that we are getting closer." Floyd ordered as he put on his thermal vision goggles, he saw three men approaching him and his squadron from 164 feet in the distance, he also saw several more people on a hill or some sort.

"Three people closing in from 50 meters ahead, stay quiet and keep in the shadows." Floyd informed his squadron as they continued to make their move closer and closer to the G Team squadron that had just landed.

"Where is Alan Haas and Germaine Noyala at?" Jerome asked as he ran North with the other two men at his side.

"Haas and Noyala are at the GDF base up in Boston, we don't have to move that much further. We need to stop once we reach a street and get ready to defend our jet with our lives, this has the potential to blow up in our faces!" Brayden shouted over the sound of Gamera's loud roar echoing into the ruins of Tokyo.

"That roar sounds like it is getting closer to us, I believe they are starting to make their way over here!" Jerome shouted in concern of what was going on.

"Again, we might not make it out of this situation. We've gotta defend our allies with our lives, if we go down, let's make it an honorable fucking death!" Kenny shouted as he and Brayden rounded the corner to enter a street. There was a dumpster on the sidewalk, perfect for taking cover.

There was a loud bang as the three rounded the corner, and a slight ringing in the ears. They had arrived at their destination after a few minutes of running further into Tokyo, forcing them to take cover behind the dumpster. There was a loud roar of Gamera and Gyaos, they were really close now. Brayden motioned for Kenny and Jerome to defend him while he contacted Ford Brody.

The sounds of the heavy assault rifles firing made Brayden's hearing bad as he attempted to make the call, Jerome took cover to add in some ammo. Then there was an even louder bang, like a massive bomb going off not too far away, one of the titans had fallen down. The buzzing of the phone was drowned out by all the louder noises echoing around them.

"Ford Brody, get outta here! Ford Brody get outta here!" Brayden continuously shouted into the phone like a madman, he continued to scream this into the transceiver until he heard Ford answer.

Kenny continued firing at the SX fighter squadron in which was coming out of the shadows, thunder was booming and the rain was endlessly pouring. Lightning would flash, which would give away the position of some of the SX fighters.

"Jerome, I want you to open up the dumpster so all three of us can get inside. If a grenade goes off, it will drown out the noise. We'll be in a situation similar to an armored tank for a short amount of time. I'll cover you, do it fast!" Kenny shouted, Jerome did as was told.

At the same time, Ford received the message as another loud boom shook the jet in which they were all in. It was Brayden screaming for them to get out of their current spot in Tokyo, things were starting to look bad.

"Andy go and close the latch, we're leaving!" Ford shouted, Andy Williams hesitated, he didn't want to leave his friends and allies behind.

"But sir, the other three generals!"

"Just fucking do it!"

Andy Williams went into the cockpit and began to close the latch on the jet, Laura and Ford tended to Vergil. Ford decided to leave one final message for Brayden Snow and the other two men that gone along with him.

"Your sacrifices will not be forgotten, nor shall they be in vain. I swear to the good Lord that your deaths will not go unanswered. God bless!" Ford shouted, he could hear the noises of combat and battle on the other line of the transceiver.

Floyd slowly came out of the shadows, seeing where the three men were taking cover from his position. A smug grin on his face as he dug into his tactical vest to pull out a grenade.

"Grenade!" Floyd shouted as he hurled it towards the dumpster from across the street, this caused Kenny and Jerome to jump inside of it and close the lid down on top of themselves.

The explosion of the grenade rattled the dumpster and moved it a good few feet, Brayden was slammed into the wall of a nearby building. He wouldn't allow himself to die, he crawled towards the streetlamp to try and pull himself up, as he started to get up, he seen Floyd charging.

There was a sudden explosion, and smoke clouded the entire street in a matter of seconds. Everyone came to a sudden halt, the two titans had crashed through a building around three hundred feet close to them. Floyd felt his body being overtaken by ash and sut once again, just like what happened to him back in Anchorage just a few months before now. He snaked back into the shadows, waiting for the moment to strike. The rest of his squadron searched blindly for a way to escape, Kenny and Jerome remained in the dumpster, Brayden had vanished into a nearby alleyway.

Gamera slowly rose to his feet, only to be shot right in the shoulder by the sonic scalpel ray. He felt himself collapse into another building, then being kicked hard in the jaw, making him fall to his stomach. He tried to get up, but the building he had fallen into, collapsed down on top of Gamera.

The defender of humanity layed down, pinned by a collapsed building. He had been seemingly defeated by his hated rival, Gamera looked up at Gyaos with a hateful snarl on his face, defying his defeat. Gyaos unleashed his sonic scalpel into Gamera's left hand, slowly slicing through his wrist. As the beam sliced cleanly through his wrist, blood gushed at a rapid rate out from his body. Gamera felt every second of agony, he let out a blood curdling howl that lasted painfully long. The pain was so great that tears started to well up in his eyes, in the blurry vision that he had, he saw his hand lifelessly flopping around as it was being severed from the arm.

Then it was completely removed, and the titanic snapping turtle had it, he passed out from the pain. As one could imagine, the pain that Vergil was feeling was the worst pain he had ever felt in his entire life. He was a young man at the age of 19, and he knew that there would be no pain that could match what he felt at the moment. Vergil was screaming the loudest he had ever screamed in his life, his body thrashing and kicking around as he held his wrist in terrible agony with Ford Brody and Laura Belinsky trying desperately to help him out.

Gyaos still wasn't finished, he wouldn't stop until he saw his old rival burn to nothing but ashes. He grasped Gamera's arms, and slowly pulled him out from under the rubble pile. Yanking his dead weight with vicious tugs, the end was near and things weren't looking so good…

Gyaos flew Gamera through the night, the two flew over a large refinery. The fiendish beast had flown Gamera several thousands of feet above the stratosphere, then dropping him after giving his rival one final look. The titanic turtle could feel his life slowly slipping from him as he fell through the air, Gamera let out a disembodied groan seconds before he slammed into the refinery, causing a gigantic explosion in which sound was deafening.

Gamera's body was engulfed in flames for a radius of a couple miles, Gyaos slowly landed several thousand meters away from the refinery. Gamera couldn't be seen, only high climbing flames as far as the eye could see. Gyaos let out a triumphant screech into the thundering sky as lightning flashed behind him, the torrential rainfall couldn't put out all the flames that had engulfed the body of Gamera.

Gyaos turned around and was about to fly away when he heard something growling loudly, he stopped dead in his tracks. How could Gamera still be up after all he has taken?

When Gyaos turned around, Gamera was indeed standing there. His silhouette in the flames, he wasn't dead. Gyaos didn't know that flames powered his rival up, serving as fuel. Gamera reared his head back and let out a loud howl into the stormy night, all the flames around him was sucked into his body…

Gyaos looked like he saw a ghost, he didn't know what to do against Gamera. Gyaos started to charge up his sonic scalpel ray as his rival stood there in the flames, eyeing him down with rage in his eyes. Gamera opened up his mouth as he saw the top of his rival's head flashing red, the ray that Gyaos was charging up was to be at full power. Gyaos unleashed the ray at Gamera, the same ray that sliced off his hand earlier in their fight.

Gamera allowed the ray to get close before unleashing a huge fireball at his enemy, this fireball was as tall as Gyaos himself and it was as if a meteor was rushing at him. Gyaos attempted to move out of the way, but his left wing was hit by Gamera's plasma fireball. Gyaos felt his wing explode on impact with the fireball, Gamera started to emerge from the flames. Gyaos only had one wing left, he tried to fire his sonic scalpel again, only to have the plasma fireball overpower it, the fireball slammed into his left wing now. Gyaos let out another cry of agony as he had no wings now, as the old rival screamed in agony, Gamera looked down at his left arm.

His hand had been replaced by a glowing orange nub, a large bony blade was sticking out of the nub. The entire nub and bone blade was glowing and dripping of lava, now the real fight begins. Gyaos attempted to roar in defiance but it came off as rather a roar of pure fear, Gamera rushed forth and drilled the bony blade right through the heart of Gyaos, he was going for the sonic scalpel but once the banishing fist went right through his heart, the glow in the back of his mouth slowly faded away.

Gyaos' mouth hung open and his eyes were wide out of shock, and he died a few seconds later after his heart was pierced. Gamera looked into his rival's eyes, the dead blank stare lingering. The titanic snapping turtle seen that his foot had regenerated, there will be no coming back from what he was about to do.

The heat from the banishing fist was already scorching and melting some of Gyaos' organs, then Gamera torn his arm up with the bone blade splitting through Gyaos. The old rival was split in half from the chest up, the brain slowly slid out of the head of Gyaos and the organs slowly oozed out of his body. Gamera looked down at his destroyed rival, thousands of years of hate and anger finally came to an end. The alpha of the Gyaos was taken care of, and although there was more Gyaos out in space, they would never harm Earth with their alpha being decimated. Gamera released the burning corpse of his rival and let out a howl into the night as he stood triumphantly over the smouldering corpse.

As for the humans, the battle wasn't over. Kenny and Jerome could hear the hum of the jet getting closer to where they were, Brayden Snow waited for the two to leave the dumpster. The SX had retreated once again.

"Brayden, if you're still standing, I'm on my way." Ford announced with loads of pride in his voice, the area was silent as the smoke was slowly subsiding.

"Well, we're ready to get on out of he.." The sound of a shotgun going off burst out, shattering the silence, Brayden and Kenny turned around to see Jerome Hunter downed. Jerome was still alive, he was shot in the back of the knee.

"I'm hit.. I'm hit!" Jerome screamed in pain, Ford Brody heard what was going on via the transceiver.

"Brayden, what is happening?"

Brayden took care of Jerome while Kenny defended the two from whatever shot them from the dark, Kenny's eyes darted from two and fro.

Another shot was heard, and Kenny grabbed his stomach in pain, collapsing into the dumpster and then down on to the road. From out of the darkness, came Floyd Sanders. Floyd was covered in ash and sut, the colors matching his hair and beard, blending his dark attire all too well. Floyd took aim at Brayden's head, Floyd had a smug grin on his face almost as if he knew this would be the result.

"I've got to try." Brayden growled as he slowly pulled out a pistol, aiming at Floyd's heart.

Brayden suddenly pulled the trigger, but Floyd was quick. The man from NC watched Brayden's finger moving towards the trigger, when Floyd was safe, he fired at Brayden. The shot missed Brayden, and it almost hit Kenny in the back of the head. Brayden took aim at Floyd and squeezed the trigger, the pistol clicked and he hurled it at the wild man from NC.

Floyd batted the pistol away using the butt of his shotgun, and he aimed at Brayden now. When he squeezed the trigger, the shotgun clicked. Floyd's eyes widened, Brayden smirked at the sight of the shocked expression. The brother of Vergil Snow charged at Floyd with a battle cry, screaming at the top of his lungs as he rushed at Floyd at full speed. Brayden went to tackle Floyd, but was answered with a knee right to his mouth, blood trickled down Brayden's chin. Floyd looked down on Brayden, only to get punched in the balls. The vicious man collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain as he grasped at his crotch.

"I won't let you kill my friends, Floyd. Go the fuck away!" Brayden shouted as he slowly got to his feet, still dazed from how the knee hit him in the mouth.

Floyd got to his knees and started to dig in the pocket of his tactical vest, Brayden marched towards him with a knife in his hand, he was going to end Floyd right here and right now. Brayden charged at Floyd, but within a few inches away from striking distance, he felt a blade enter his gut..

Brayden collapsed to the street, the knife still lodged in his stomach. He dropped the knife and now Floyd could have two knives, Brayden Snow was in trouble. Floyd had brought down three people, those three people weren't dead, but they were surely hurt. Floyd slowly staggered to his feet, and looked down at Brayden with disdain.

"Don't.."

Floyd shook his head no to Brayden's plea, and he kneeled down beside of Brayden with both of the knives tight in his hands.

"That's too damn bad, my friend…" Floyd said as he slowly lowered the knives down at Brayden's chest, not aiming at his heart, but close to it.

"I won't leave you alone, I won't leave any of you fucking guys alone.. Until you tell me where Ford Brody is." Floyd growled, placing the points of the blades into Brayden's chest. He was going to carve a circle in Brayden's chest.

The noise of helicopter blades was heard, and Floyd looked up with a seemingly nervous expression on his face. He got up from Brayden, and slowly backed away into the alley. Brayden was laughing at how scared Floyd looked, the Monarch jet that Ford and the rest of the gang was riding in, was making an appearance at just the right time.

"This isn't over, Snow. Monarch will end, and so will the GDF. If I was you, Brayden. I'd tend to the wounds.." Floyd said as a last message to Brayden before slowly snaking his way into the darkness.

The morning light was slowly rising, the sun was coming up at last. The silhouette of Gamera flying the corpse of Gyaos over to a volcano was seen in the sky by Kenny, now he had Kenny's attention. Gamera was back, back with a vengeance.

"Gamera isn't just the guardian of the Earth, he's the Guardian of the Universe.."

(Epilogue)

A year passed, and now it was 2026. The world was calm, ever since Gamera slain Gyaos in 2025, no titans was around. The GDF was gaining more members, and the Jet Jaguar project was getting more help. Gamera had vanished from the Earth, he fell off the radar. No one knew when he would return, if he had left Earth.

Kenny, Brayden, Vergil, and Jerome, all had their wounds tended to. They were very lucky that Floyd didn't kill them, especially for Brayden.

"I've got good news, Kenny." Mark Russel said, looking at a monitor. Kenny had grown bored with no titans to defend the world from.

"What?"

"I'm getting seismic activity in the Koreas, one seems to be stronger than the other one. Possible titan activity has been sighted in the region too, I believe it is time to get back to work.."

(The End)


End file.
